


Accidental Parents

by Thedarkrose17



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Galra Keith (Voltron), I decided I wanted to do that, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Mutual Pining, Or how to name a child, Slow Burn, These two don't know how to be parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 36,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedarkrose17/pseuds/Thedarkrose17
Summary: While scouting out an abandoned planet, Lance and Keith find something quite peculiarKind of ran out of ideas so unfortunately consider this abandoned





	1. Clone

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the help Doom :)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this and let me know or you want more or not.
> 
> Update: I've pretty much abandoned this due to fandom killing my interest in everything to do with this show. Literally I can't write for a ship I no longer think I pair so I've moved on to a more positive non toxic fandom.

Coran had taken the team to a planet called Zun. Everything honestly was in surprisingly good condition despite the fact that no one was around. 

The team entered a building and began to explore its abandoned halls, listening to what Coran said. Some of the paladins more than others.

“So what happened here?” Pidge asked looking around.

Lance seemed to blank out the explanation, something about fleeing.

His attention was drawn to the strange technology that littered the room.It honestly looked impressive.

He looked around checking if anyone was paying attention. Hunk and Pidge was flooding Coran with questions and Shiro was absorbing the information Coran rambled on about. So no one would notice if he vanished.

He decided to wander off. Keith noticing him moments later and following him as he did. Lance didn't even notice him until Keith spoke up.

“What the hell are you doing?” Keith asked, making Lance jump.

“Don't sneak up on me, mullet.” he hissed, staring at a large machine. 

“You can't tell me that aren't curious about any of this stuff.” Lance said moving closer to it. The machine littered in buttons and a touch screen.

It almost looked like a Sci-fi teleporter. Or something he'd seen in an old cartoon once. He wondered if he'd turn into some gross creature if an alien fly or spider was in it.

Lance stepped in and Keith grabbed his arm.

“Don't touch anything.” Keith muttered.

“Pfft this thing has probably been deactivated for years.” Lance replied, peeking out and pressing Keith’s hand against the touch screen with a smirk. 

Keith glared at him. 

“Why did you do that?..What if it's a weapon or something?”

“Seriously...Look nothing's happened.” Lance sighed, letting go of Keith's hand and dragging him into the machine.

“It's not a weapon, you quiznak.”

“How do you know?” Keith hissed.

Keith protested and tried to drag himself out but Lance pulled him back against his chest.

“We shouldn't be in this. What if something happens.”

“Broken. Completely broken. Nothing’s gonna hap-.” 

The machine lit up and they froze, they rushed forward but a glass door quickly shut blocking them in.

They banged on the glass and screamed but it seemed no one could hear them. Keith punched at the glass, trying to break it but it didn't achieve anything.

“Great.” Keith huffed. “Why the fuck did you make me touch that screen?!” 

“I didn't think it'd do anything! Like all its done is light up and lock us in.” Lance huffed. 

A red light began to flash inside the machine, making him jump and hold onto Keith. 

“What is it doing?!” Lance cried.

“How should I know?!” Keith yelled, gripping onto him as the light got brighter.

The pair tightly closed their eyes as it got brighter and Keith was sure something scanned them.

“I think...It's scanning us.” Keith said refusing to open his eyes. 

“Yeah I figured.” Lance grumbled keeping his eyes shut until the light faded.

He jumped as he heard the door open.

“Why the hell are you two holding onto each other?” Pidge asked with a smirk.

They both opened their eyes and quickly pulled apart.

“N-No...We weren't...We got locked in…” Lance stuttered, blushing slightly.

“It was kinda cute.” Hunk said with a smile.

Keith folded his arms and huffed.

“Come on Coran and Shiro’s looking for you both. No more making out in machines.” Pidge said with a smirk.

“We were not!” the pair hissed.  
* * *  
They'd decided to keep it quiet about the machine incident, hoping that it wasn't talked about by Pidge and Hunk.

Nothing had happened so it wasn't important, right?

Keith and Lance kept a distance from each other, Keith looking around and Lance touching anything he could earning a growl from the red paladin whenever he did.

The pair trailed behind, Keith noticing Lance flinch at one point.

“Did you hear that?” he asked Keith after a few minutes. 

“You're not gonna do something gross right?” 

“No. Shh I'm serious. Listen.”

They paused, hearing footsteps quickly approaching and Lance hunched, gripping onto Keith. 

“Coran said this place was abandoned.” Keith muttered, brows knitting together in confusion. 

Lance began to power walk, dragging Keith with him.

“Well it's not as abandoned as he thought.” Lance whispered, looking around and listening.

The footsteps sped up, so Lance sped up with Keith until in the end he was practically sprinting with him.

“What are we running from?” Keith asked, noticing Lance trembling. 

“Don't know. Don't want to stay and find out.” Lance replied, voice shaking.  
* * *  
They stopped after a few minutes, panting heavily. 

“I-Is...i-it gone?” Lance asked, panting.

“I-I don't know! Go check.” Keith replied , slowly regaining his breath.

“Y-You.” Lance hissed and pushed Keith further into the room to check.

Keith rolled his eyes and scanned the room, folding his hands over his chest. It was a dark room, how did he have any idea if someone or something was there or not.

“Lance, nothing’s here stop being a ba-” he paused as something grabbed his leg and he jumped. He was thankful that hadn't been seen.

“Lance...Did you just grab me?”

“No…”

“I'm serious. Knock it off! It's not funny!” Keith hissed.

“I swear I didn't grab you! Stop trying to scare me!” Lance growled.

“I'm not! Something has my leg.”

Lance swallowed and headed over, trembling as he did. He vaguely saw Keith push something off his leg and rushed over.

He opened his mouth to speak but paused when he heard crying.

“...What the…” Lance muttered, looking at Keith who seemed to stand there in confusion, before leaning forward and picking up the crying thing.

“Lance...What did I just push?”  
* * *  
They headed out of the room and into a hallway , filled with dull lights and it was then when they finally realised what had been following them. 

A child.

“You quiznak! You pushed over a kid! You made him cry!” Lance yelled, looking at the sobbing child.

“I-I...Didn't know it was a kid!” 

The pair looked at the child who clung to Keith. He looked human and was mixed race, with short thick raven hair and an unusual outfit.

He wore a that could only be described as a red fantasy robe like a mage would wear. A hood loosely hanging behind him. 

“Hey…Sorry about that.” Lance said softly to the child. He only looked around five years old. “We didn't know you was following us.”

The child opened his eyes and stopped crying, sniffing and rubbing at one of them. 

Lance noticed the child’s eyes matched his own.

“Sorry.” Keith muttered, awkwardly patting the child’s head.

“He's so cute.” Lance muttered , smiling at the little boy. “What's your name?” 

The boy sniffled, shrugged and Keith and Lance shared a look of confusion. 

“Er where's your mom and dad?” Lance asked and the child pointed between the pair. The pair paled and stared at each other. 

“....Lance...Why is he saying we're his parents?”

“....I think...That machine...Gave us a kid…Maybe...Honestly just guessing here.” Lance replied, looking away.

“Why did you make me activate it, you dick?!” Keith snarled, glaring at Lance.

“Don't swear in front of our kid!” Lance growled. 

“You did before!” Keith covered the child’s ears. “Look at what happens when you touch shit you're not supposed to touch. You're lucky this time it's a kid, you quiznak.”

“Dad said a bad word.” the child muttered, completely oblivious to the rest.

“Yeah he did.” Lance replied, glaring at Keith.

“You did too papa. Before..Qu-”

Lance stopped him and blushed slightly.

“Don't ever repeat that ok?”

The boy nodded, the room going silent for a few minutes.  
* * *  
The trio began to look around for the team before Lance finally piped up. 

“Klance.” he stated.

“Er...What?”

“For names.” Lance replied.

“We're not calling our kid Klance. What is a Klance anyway?” Keith asked.

“Couple name...He's a mini clone I think so Klance.”

“...That's just all your name and one letter of mine.” Keith stated.

“What do you suggest instead then?...Leith? Lanth?” Lance asked, crossing his arms.

“Why is some of your name first?” Keith hissed.

“Fine. Klance it is.”

“That's the same suggestion as before.”

“But you get first letter.” Lance muttered, trying to stay calm.

“Fine. Klance it is.” Keith huffed and Lance cheered.

Keith and Lance heard a voice in their helmets. Shiro. 

“Where are you both?” he asked and Keith replied. 

“Still in the building. We're making our way out.” he was honestly unsure if they were even near an exit.

“Klance...Who do you prefer?..Papa or dad?”

He paused and smiled at them both in a Lance like fashion.

“I like both of you.” Klance replied in a tiny voice.

Keith smiled and gave Klance a cuddle when Lance wasn't looking.  
* * *  
It was safe to say that maybe they was lost. They'd been wandering around for what felt like ages and gotten nowhere.

Lance had gone ahead to look for an exit leaving Keith and their clone son alone. 

The little boy clung to Keith and was pretty quiet like himself which Keith appreciated. He figured maybe he was asleep until he had his arm poked.

Shiro came over his helmet the same time Klance began to talk.

“Keith where are you?” Shiro asked.

“Dad?” Klance asked the red paladin.

“Hm?...What is it?” Keith asked Klance.

“...Where are you...You said you was both coming out.” Shiro said.

“We got lost.” Keith sighed.

“When's papa back?” Klance asked Keith, poking his armour.

Keith blushed slightly before speaking up.

“Um...I don't know. Why?” Keith asked the child.

“Who are you talking to?” Shiro asked.

“I gotta go.” Klance said, clinging onto Keith.

“Shiro I-” Keith paused.

He blinked and looked around before sighing. 

“Oh..Um...Can you hold it?” Keith asked Klance. 

Klance nodded and began to hum for a moment as Keith paced.

“Is Lance with you?” Shiro asked over the com.

“No. He's looking for an exit.” Keith replied, looking at Klance. 

“Come on Lance. Hurry up.”  
* * *  
After a few minutes, Keith had placed the little boy down, watching as he bounced a little. Lance needed to hurry up. 

“Dad?” Klance asked. 

“Hm?” 

“When's-”

“Look...Klance...I don't know ok?” he huffed.

“Sorry dad.” Klance muttered and Keith felt bad, offering his hand to the five year old.

“Not your fault ok? I'm sorry.” Keith replied, smiling when their son gave his hand a little squeeze.

“Keith?” Lance. He sighed in relief and slowly picked up Klance. 

“Yeah?”

“I'm with the others. I found the exit.”

“What about u-” he paused and sighed.

“I'm coming back!”

“Hurry up!” Keith grumbled, rushing with Klance in his arms. 

“Why?”

“He needs to go.” Keith muttered and Lance understood.

“You should have gone before we went. Don't talk about yourself in third person neither.” came Pidge over the com making him groan.  
* * *  
Lance got to him pretty quickly and took Klance from Keith. 

The others had got into their lions leaving Keith and Lance to hurry into theirs. Starting up and heading back to the castle with the others.


	2. Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team find out about Keith and Lance's clone child and the boys continue to try and be parents. 
> 
> Featuring pining paladins in denial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pidge dislikes their name choice. Granted probably all of the team does.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this guys.

Lance was the first one back. Quickly heading out of blue with the little boy. His clone son. His and Keith’s. He still was coming to terms with that.

He rushed through the castle, Allura stopping him moments later. 

“..Why do you have a child on the ship?” Allura asked and Lance looked at the squirming child in his hold. 

“I'll explain later...Or ask Keith…” he said hurrying off.  
* * *  
She headed over to Keith once he returned with the team. She was completely confused, pulling Keith over to the side to speak to him.

“Why did Lance bring a child on the ship?...He ran away with him when I tried to ask.” Allura said.

“Er...Um...Klance had to go to the bathroom…”

“Klance?” she asked puzzled.

“The kid...Just wait until Lance gets back with him...We'll explain it.” 

Lance returned after a minute, their son walking with him and Lance holding his hand. He bent down the moment he noticed Klance shy away, hide a little behind Lance as the team stared.

“Hey it's ok buddy. They're friendly I swear.” Land said, as their son hugged his leg. Keith headed over and bent down to his level.

“Kinda like how I was as a kid.” he muttered putting a hand on Klance’s head. “He'll adjust.”

“...What the fuck is happening?!” Pidge cried and Lance covered Klance’s ears. 

“Pidge! Watch your fucking language in front of my kid.” Lance hissed.

“Our kid.” Keith reminded and Lance sighed.

“What?!” the team yelled in unison.

The little boy jumped and gripped onto the pair muttering something about being scared.

Lance picked him up and stood up,Keith standing up moments later and trying to talk to Klance. 

“...Um...Don't be scared. They're ok I swear.” Keith muttered. 

Lance adjusted the boy and smiled at him before attempting to explain what happened.  
* * *  
“So he just showed up?” Pidge asked and Lance nodded. 

“Coran can you explain it?” Shiro asked , like the whole team he was trying to wrap his head around it.

“It was a cloning machine...Though it was known for helping produce offspring.” he stated. 

Coran attempted to explain more information about it the best he knew and Pidge and Shiro listened.

Meanwhile Hunk headed over and smiled at the child.

“Hey.” he softly said,smiling at the child. 

Lance smiled and nudged his son gently.

“This is my best friend. He's a big teddy bear I promise.” Lance said and Klance slowly peeked up at him.

“Hi.” he said in a tiny voice.

Keith was sure Hunk’s eyes widened as the yellow paladin teared up.

“He's so cute…” Hunk muttered, smiling. “Oh I'm Hunk by the way.”

The little boy smiled in a Lance like fashion. 

“He's got the best genes after all.” Lance said without even thinking. “It's a cuteness overload.”

Keith blushed and smiled. Lance blushed and froze for a moment.

“Who'd have thought that Keith could help make someone so cute.”he said, trying to recover from what he'd said previously. 

Keith huffed.

“Papa?” 

Hunk cried at that point over the adorable child.

“Hm?...What's up buddy?” Lance asked.

“You're hurting dad's feelings.” 

Keith was sure Hunk cried more at that point. 

Keith looked over and bit his bottom lip awkwardly as Lance looked at him.

“....Um...I'm okay.” Keith replied to Klance. “It's a normal thing with us.”

“Can I go to dad?”

Lance put him down and the child rushed over to Keith. He gestured to be picked up so Keith complied, surprised when he received a cuddle moments later.

“I think you're pretty dad.” he muttered.

Keith paused and blinked, giving the child a hug and smiling slightly. Lance noticed a blush and smirked. 

“...Er...Thanks.” he muttered.

“You're blushing!” Lance said and Keith pulled a face.

“I'm not.” he protested. 

“Lance is right, you were. It was really sweet.” Hunk chirped in.

“That's the thing that hit you in the feels?...For a second I honestly thought you might cry.” Lance said and Keith turned red.

“Shut up.” he huffed.

His son clung to him and kissed his cheek. That as Lance had put it “hit him in the feels”. But it didn't show much on his face.

“...I think your kid broke him.” Hunk muttered.

“He'll be fine.” Lance replied.

“Dad?”

“H-Hm?”

“You ok?”

“Yeah...I'm okay.” Keith replied.

The child seemed happy with that, cuddling him again and smiling. He was quiet for a minute before speaking up again. 

“Dad...My tummy hurts.”  
* * *  
Lance had stepped in when he noticed panic on Keith’s face.

“Calm down. It's probably nothing.” Lance muttered to him.

“He's probably hungry. Are you hungry?” Hunk asked and the child nodded.

Lance was going to speak up until a loud growl stopped him.

“Jeez he really is hungry.” 

“..That's not my tummy papa.” Klance said. “It's dad's.”  
* * *  
They ate in almost silence. 

Pidge seemed to stare at the child in fascination, she'd never seen a clone before. She asked if she could run a few tests, earning a look from both Keith and Lance. 

“...Pidge he's pretty much like a normal kid.” Lance said , watching the little boy eat quickly.

“I'm not sure if I'm for the idea of Klance being like...A lab rat for you.” Keith said, staring down at his food goo. 

“He wouldn't be...Also seriously you need to pick a better name.” Pidge replied.

“Like what?” Keith asked looking over at Lance at the little boy. He noticed Lance messing around trying to make Klance laugh.

He smiled slightly until Lance looked over and he rolled his eyes, smile fading to a neutral expression quickly.

Lance just looked back at the child, ruffling his hair until Keith stood up,drawing attention quickly to himself.

“Is something wrong?” Shiro asked and Keith decided to lie, something he didn't want to do to Shiro.

“It's fine. I'm not hungry anymore.” he muttered, quickly turning away and heading to his room.

“Jeez someone's got a stick up his as-butt.” was the last thing he heard from Lance at the table before he rushed into his room.

Why did his stomach feel all strange? Why did he feel happiness seeing Lance play with a child? Their clone child. Why did his face feel hot at the mere sight?

“I'm probably just coming down with something.” Keith muttered dismissing it. 

Sure he had a crush on him at one point but he was pretty sure that's all it was a dumb crush that would probably go nowhere. It's not like it could evolve into something else right? It'd probably long disappeared by now.  
* * *  
Keith was almost asleep when he heard a knock at his door, waking him up.

“Keith?” Lance. It had to be Lance.

Keith sighed and climbed off the bed, opening the door, scratching at his fluffy bedhead.

“What is it?” he grumbled.

“We just...Came to see how you was...You barely ate lunch and skipped dinner completely.”

He noticed Klance, holding Lance’s hand and smiled weakly at the sight.

“Are you feelin’ ok Keith?” Lance asked.

“..I'm fi-” he paused and noticed the child had red eyes.

“He's been crying...He thought something was wrong.” Lance replied.

“It's nothing I swear.” Keith said, bending down to the little boy's level. He was a little startled when the child rushed over and cuddled his legs.

He gently patted the child’s head, putting an arm around him.

“We've been thinking of new names together..Me, Hunk and Pidge..”

“If you say one's Lance Jr or Lancelot I'm kicking you out.” Keith muttered with a smile, face burning up slightly.

“...No...Liam?...Pidge suggested it and he likes it.” Lance replied.

“Liam sounds good.” Keith said,agreeing and picking up the little boy who smiled up at Keith.  
* * *  
It had been...Well he wasn't sure what time it was only that it was probably pretty late and yet here he was, sat on the table, eating a bowl of food goo. 

He relaxed now he was alone, his skin turning purple and furry, eyes golden, teeth turning into fangs and ears on top of his head twitching at any slight sound.

Keith usually did this randomly. He hadn't a complete grasp on it all yet. Honestly he felt warmer too like this.

He heard a door open, seeing Lance moments later in a green face mask and his pj's. 

He raised a hand near his mouth and yawned, Liam holding his other hand tightly, still in that robe. They should really get on getting him more clothes.

“See no monsters-” he paused , noticing Keith sat on the table with his bowl of food goo. “Just a big space kitten.”

Liam stared and clung to Lance and Keith just stared at them, ears drooping when he noticed his son's nervousness. 

“....Hey Lili...It's me...Dad.” he waved a clawed hand and smiled,showing fangs. 

Liam blinked and rushed off to the bathroom making Keith look down and go back to eating. His ears low against his head.

“What the hell are you doing up?” Lance asked ,folding his arms and heading to him.

“I cud assk...Yew dhe...Same...Fing.” Keith replied with a mouthful of food goo.

Lance snorted.

“Gross. Swallow first, then talk.” Lance laughed. “Well “our” little angel had a nightmare...He didn't want to walk to the bathroom alone...Thought there were monsters.”

“So he didn't run off because of me?” Keith asked, ears perking up as Lance scratched one, muttering how soft they were. 

“Nope. He recognised your voice. He's a smart kid ba-” Lance paused. 

“What was that?” Keith asked, blushing violet and purring slightly at the touch.

“...Kei!...Kei…”

“You've never called me that.”

“First time for anything Kei.” Lance muttered,smirking moments later as he continued to scratch one of Keith’s fluffy ears.

“Why the hell are you smirking?” Keith asked, golden eyes narrowing.

“You're purring...You really are a big cat.” Lance replied with a smile. 

Keith rolled his eyes and attempted to bat Lance’s hand away.

Lance moved it directly under Keith’s furry chin and scratched. Keith would actively deny he closed his eyes and purred pretty loud making Lance laugh. 

“Case in point.” Lance muttered.

“Papa, what are you doing to dad?” came a familiar voice making him jump and stop and making Keith open his golden eyes. 

The teen, got off the table, abandoning the bowl of food goo and heading over to the pair.

“I-...Er nothing…” Lance replied, watching Keith’s ears flick.

Liam headed over, touching at an exposed furry leg before smiling.

“You're really soft dad.” he muttered.  
* * *  
The little family had spent some time together. Neither teenager were honestly sure why they didn't just go back to bed. Or take Liam to bed.

Keith and Lance were on one of the couches, Liam on Keith’s lap asleep.

“...Y’know…” Lance started up. “I don't hate you right?”

Keith nodded,rubbing his tired eyes.

“...And...You don't hate me right?” Lance asked.

“Of course I don't.” Keith replied with a yawn, feeling Lance lean against his fur.

“...Can we...Er...Stay with you?...”

“Yeah already are.”

“No Keith...I mean when you go back to your room can we come with?” Lance asked, Keith was sure he was blushing.

“...Before we got up he asked if we could.” Lance stated. “Look neither of us are crazy about the idea but I want him to sleep through.” 

Keith got up,picking up Liam as he did and stretched or attempted to which was hard with a sleeping child in your arms, yawning and exposing fangs moments later. He was too tired to think straight, let alone process it.

“Fine..come on.” he said leading the way.  
* * *  
He climbed into his bed first, dragging Lance in moments later. There was somewhat of a gap between them.

“It's what he wants.” Keith muttered as Lance stiffened.

Lance watched the Galra teen drift off pretty quickly, not lasting that long himself, quickly falling asleep.  
* * *  
He woke up to Keith, extremely close him, breathing softly. He had his tongue stuck out slightly, one purple ear flicking.

Lance stared , face turning red as he did. He felt something strange and was tempted to wrap his arms around him. He wasn't completely sure why.

He huffed and closed his eyes, turning around. He burned up and froze as he felt hands rest against his stomach and another pair grip his pj's.

Lance was pretty sure his heart thumped against his chest at that point.

“It just scared me.” he whispered to himself. “He's just...Kinda a friend. That's it.” he muttered to himself. Yeah he could believe that for a while.


	3. Bonding moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys continue to try and be parents and Keith and his clone son have some bonding moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also with Keith not feeling great I purposely left it vague, like so you can make up your own reason. Like using whatever headcanon you have for Keith. 
> 
> Me personally I wrote this in mind with Lactose Intolerance in mind of the reason why Keith felt awful. Like him having something like milk or something and screwing himself over but yeah as I said you're free to use whatever Keith hc you like for it.
> 
> Also forgot to say the song is actually one Keith's va did a short cover of. It's actually adorable and on YouTube somewhere.

When Lance had finally got up he'd turned to look at Keith and Liam, smiling a little as the pair still slept curled up together.

Keith was still in his Galra form so Lance couldn't resist a quick ear scratch before going to take off his face mask.  
* * *  
When he finally went to breakfast he was surprised that Keith wasn't actually there. Everyone else including Liam was so where was Keith? Did he over lie? Or was something wrong?

“Hey kiddo...Where's Keith?” Lance asked, picking up the little boy and sitting him on his lap.

“Dad's in bed.”

“I figured that angel...Why's he in bed?” Lance asked, grabbing a juice pouch and taking a drink.

“He's got crabs.” Liam replied, innocently.

Lance was pretty sure he did a spit take and coughed.

He noticed that everyone was staring and at how quiet it was until Pidge laughed. He was sure Shiro was a mix of horrified and annoyed.

“What's wrong papa?” 

“N-Nothing.”

Hunk covered his mouth, laughing a little behind it as both Alteans looked around extremely confused.  
* * *  
Keith finally showed up after a few minutes, human and wearing only his black shirt and dark red boxers.

He looked a little sluggish and uncomfortable, one arm slung around his stomach as he headed over.

“Since when were you active?” Shiro asked, in a dad like tone.

“Um..What?” Keith replied, sitting next to Lance. One eyebrow raised and a confused look on his face.

“Since when were you fucking! That's what he's getting at!” Pidge yelled from across the table.

Lance quickly covered Liam’s ears. 

“PIDGE!” he hissed. “Kid's right here.”

Lance was pretty sure he saw Keith turn scarlet.

“Takashi what the fuck?!” 

“Liam said you have crabs...” Lance muttered, noticing Liam squirm and hunch. He knew he disliked the yelling.

“Takashi I-”

Keith paused noticing Liam beginning to cry and gritted his teeth,arm around his own stomach tightening. He didn't want to see his son cry, it hurt.

“Lance go take him somewhere quiet.” Keith muttered. 

“Ok...I'm gonna go do that.” Lance muttered, standing up and carrying the child away.

“Oh my fucking- Cramps! Takashi! He meant cramps...What the fuck!” he groaned and rested his head against the table.  
* * *  
Lance took Liam into the bathroom, placing him down and kneeling next to him. He held him close and sighed.

“Hey...What's with the waterworks?” he asked, even though some part of him knew why.

“Is daddy mad at me?..” Liam sniffed. “Is Tashi mad at daddy?” he rubbed at his own eyes and Lance felt his heart break.

“No baby...No no..Daddy's not mad at you. Shiro’s not mad at daddy either...It's just a dumb misunderstanding ok?” Lance said, rubbing Liam’s back.

“What's a mis...Thingy?” Liam asked.

“Like not understanding something....” 

“What's that mean?” Liam asked.

“Like to know what something or someone means kiddo.” Lance replied.

“Do you want me to go get Keith?” Lance asked and Liam nodded.  
* * *  
Lance headed back to the table , finding Keith slumped against the table. Food barely ate.

“Hey.. Keith...You ok?...He wants you.” Lance said, watching Keith quickly get up. 

Keith regretted it and hugged his stomach, discomfort present on his face as he walked.

“I'm fine….Just cramps.” he muttered, huffing. “What's wrong with Lili?”

“He's just upset...I'll let him tell you.” Lance replied, putting an arm around Keith’s shoulders for support.

“You sure you don't want anything?...”

“I'm fine Lance. It'll go soon.”  
* * *  
Keith was the first one in the bathroom, heading over to the little boy and crouching down to his level, resting a hand on his shoulder. Lance decided to give them some privacy. 

“D-Daddy..” Liam sobbed. 

He didn't hesitate, pulling the child into a hug.

“What's up?..Why are you crying?...Are you sick?..Did something happen?”

“A-Are you mad at me?” Liam asked.

Keith pulled him back slightly and stated at him as the child spoke. 

Purple fur blotched his skin and little fangs was visible.The purple spread and his eyes turned golden. Ears sprouting from his head moments later. 

Keith’s stomach dropped as he watched, eyes going wide. 

“N-No...I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you.” he winced as he noticed himself stutter.

“Dad why are you crying?” Liam asked, looking worried.

He hadn't even realised he was until it had been pointed out. Keith reached up and touched his cheeks and sure enough they was damp.

He hugged the Galra child close and let out a shaky breath.

“D-Don't worry about it...L-Lance. Get in here.”  
Lance came in quickly, raising a brow until he noticed and his eyes went wide.

“Kei...Why you crying?...Look how cute he is!” Lance said. “Space kitten.”

“But…”

“No butts. Those are for sitting.” he muttered, with a smirk as he sat on the floor. He was trying to lighten the mood. He seemed happier when he heard Liam giggle.

Keith smiled weakly and gently shoved him. 

He looked back at Liam, gently scratching behind an ear and watching it flick. 

Lance seemed to smile more as he heard a tiny purr.

“Kitten?”

Liam looked up and smiled, showing tiny fangs. 

“You feel better now?” Lance asked,smiling when he saw a nod.  
* * *  
“...Right..Er...I'm gonna take a shower. You both should go eat.” Keith said. 

Lance held Liam and smirked. The child had switched back for the time being.

“Space cat's worried about us.” Lance teased.

“Liam yes..You can look after yourself Lance.” Keith replied with a tiny smirk.

“Oh please you're protective over me too..Admit it.” Lance said. 

“Go eat, you quiznak.”

Lance smirked and walked up to him, sneaking an arm around the red paladin’s waist and pulling him close.

“Don't worry about this Galra deal...It's gonna be fine I swear.” he whispered to him. 

“Fine whatever my baby mama wants.” he said jokingly, rushing out of the room with a smirk.

“Lance! I'm not your-” he sighed and held his blushing face. “....He had his arm around my waist….Holy fuck.”  
* * *  
Liam giggled looking up at his papa.

“Papa you're bright red!” 

“...I-I...Had my arm around his waist...Holy shit...Why did I do that?” 

Liam gasped at the swear word and Lance apologised. 

“He's gonna kick my as-butt.”  
* * *  
Breakfast had been quick and silent. The pair eating somewhat quickly before Lance headed towards the bathroom with Liam. He knew Keith was probably still in there.

He was going to speak up until he heard singing. His heart thumped against his chest and he listened. 

“-And taking your advice I'm looking on the bright side...And balancing the whole thing,  
But often times those words get tangled up in lines…” the voice sang. Keith. 

Lance didn't even know he could sing 

“Papa...Why are we…”

Lance stopped him as he continued to listen. 

“It's just a nice voice...That's all.” Lance muttered to himself. Not like he liked him, nope. Totally not.

Liam knocked on the door and Lance froze up as the singing stopped.

“Dad?...Papa wants you.”

“Um...Can it wait?”

“He's going out.” Liam said. 

“Where?”

“Space Mall…” Lance piped up. “Gonna see if I can get him any new clothes...I think we need to go there anyway.”

Keith hummed in response, peeking his head out of the shower. Lance was pretty sure his heart practically punched his ribcage. 

“Do you want me to look after him?” Keith asked and Lance nodded, afraid to speak.

Keith noticed his face was really red. Probably embarrassed he figured at this situation.

“Er...Cya…” Lance said and practically sprinted out.

Liam stayed and sat on the toilet lid, humming.

“You have a pretty voice dad.”

“...Thanks.” Keith replied with a smile. “You're getting in here after me ok?”

“Okay.”  
* * *  
After he'd showered and Liam had, the pair headed back to Keith’s room.

Keith back in the black shirt and dark red boxers and Liam back in his little robe like outfit but with the hood up. 

The pair lied on the bed facing each other and both relaxed and turned fully Galra. 

“Is your tummy ok now? It sounded bad before.” Liam asked making Keith smile.

“Yeah I think it's better now...Or better than it was...Come here...” he dragged him close and cuddled him. 

Liam cuddled back and giggled. 

“Love you dad.” he purred, ears flicking as he did.

Keith looked at him, giving his head a kiss. He purred and let one arm rest around the child.

“Love you too Lili.” 

Liam smiled wider, showing some more tiny fangs earning a few kisses on the cheek as he did. He was too adorable.  
* * *  
“Dad?”

“Hm?”

“Are monsters real?” Liam asked, noticing Keith nip at his own lips.

“Er...Um...I believe in them...Pidge too.” 

“Does papa?”

“No...Lance doesn't...Just believes in ghosts.”

“Are they real?”

Keith shook his head.

“Monsters won't hurt you. I won't let them.” he said. 

“You sure dad?”

“Completely. They try and I'd just-” he grabbed Liam, holding him close with one arm, making him squeal and giggle. 

“-And then I'd-” he paused and grabbed his knife, watching it turn to a sword. “Just swing this…” he poked at nothing with it and Liam giggled. “Then...No monster…” he let go of Liam and clicked his fingers in the middle of his sentence and he smiled.

Liam giggled more and folded his arms.

“It wouldn't do that.”

“How do you think it would do it then?”

“You kick it's butt and then it goes away like..” he blew a raspberry and followed it up with a “boom” using his hands to make an explosion.

Keith laughed and ruffled his hair.

“Yeah...That's probably about right.” he said with a smile.

Liam smiled and moved a little closer.

“I'd protect you from monsters too dad.” the child said.

“That so?”

“Yeah... I'd scare them away.” Liam replied with a smile. 

“Who else would you protect?” Keith asked, smiling at him.

“All of them.” Liam replied.

“The whole team?...At the same time?” Keith asked raising a brow.

“Yeah!” Liam grinned in a Lance like fashion.

Keith smiled and ran a clawed hand through Liam’s hair.

“They wouldn't stand a chance.” he muttered and his son beamed.  
* * *  
When Lance had come back he was honestly confused. He figured Keith and Liam would be on the couches but they wasn't, so he tried the kitchen.

“Keith?...Liam?” Lance called out. Nothing.

He decided to try his room and then finally Keith’s.

“Hey I..Got some new clothes for L-” he paused , noticing Keith and their son asleep on the bed. Both Galra and curled up. 

Keith had a protective arm around the child and they both seemed to have a smile on their faces.

Lance smiled at the scene, taking off his jacket and attempting to put it over the pair. He kissed Liam’s head and brushed some hair from Keith’s face, blushing as he did.

He headed out moments later, looking back at them before gently closing the door.

“I just didn't want him getting cold, getting sick and getting Liam sick. It's not like I care or anything.” he muttered to himself. Still in complete denial. 

“Besides even if I did care...He probably doesn't even care about me.”


	4. Pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance bond some more and slip more comfortably into parental roles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're still pining and in complete denial. Everyone on the ship can see it, even their child.
> 
> Also they're playing Contra. I haven't played any of those types of games so yup I had to look it up on YouTube.
> 
> If anyone wants to ask anything about this or send anything I have a tumblr. It's the exact same name as this account.

The trio sat on the couch together, Keith and Lance playing the console that he and Pidge had bought. 

Hunk had made them something in order to play it and currently they was playing a two player, side scrolling, shoot ‘em up game.

Something beginning with a ‘C’, Keith didn't recall as he was too busy trying and failing to beat Lance. How was he so good at this?

Liam watched excitedly, finally in something other than a robe. A small black shirt, blue jeans, black socks with a pink kitten like paw print on the bottom under his toes and a red and blue hoodie. 

Liam looked up at Keith’s face that wore an intense frown as he played and then looked at Lance who wore a smirk.

“Wait what?!” Lance cried moments later, jumping up and dropping the controller on the couch as the stage ended. He read the score and grinned. 

“I beat you?...I beat your score! Ha! In your face Keith!” Lance yelled and laughed. He started up a victory dance moments later. 

Keith huffed and glared at the screen. 

“My controller wasn't working!” he hissed. A complete lie. He was awful at the game and he knew it. He'd died frequently in the stage.

“Someone's salty he didn't win~” Lance teased, still dancing.

The dance was enough to bring Keith out of his mood and laugh, also make Liam giggle too.

Lance smirked and continued, holding his hands out to Keith. 

“Um...I don't dance.”

“Just come here.” Lance replied, grabbing him by the waist and picking him up.

Keith flushed pure red. He hadn't expected to be lifted up so easily.

Lance swung him around and laughed at the surprisingly startled expression on Keith’s face before holding him across his shoulders upside down. 

One hand on his black pants, placed firmly on his thigh and the other on his back. His hair followed the change of position, flopping towards the floor. 

Keith laughed, his black shirt pressed against his back by Lance’s hand. 

“Lance!” he yelled between his laughter, face slightly red. 

He heard Liam giggle and Lance laugh moments later. Keith hoped Lance didn't feel his heart thump against his chest.

“Alright kiddo...Where are we taking daddy?” Lance asked the little boy. He seemed to warm up to calling himself papa and Keith dad or daddy pretty quickly thanks to the child. 

Keith on the other hand, wasn't fully used to it. He blushed at the fact Lance had called him that.

“Er...Book room!” 

“Library?” Lance asked, smiling as he heard a small laugh from Keith.

“Yeah!”

“Alright!...This is your captain Lance speaking...Stay put for the flight...Keep your arms and legs near the paladin at all times until we stop.” 

Liam giggled and Keith snorted.

“Seriously?” Keith asked, amusement in his voice.

“...Save all questions until later Keith. Make sure you're secure-” he paused and secured his hold on Keith, making Keith turn red. “Thank you for choosing the blue paladin for your flight.” he continued with a smirk.

“Ok count me down kiddo...Can you do that?”

Liam nodded nervously and smiled. 

“3! 2! 1!” 

Lance rushed off at one, Liam dashing after him. He was sure Keith shrieked or laughed louder than before. One or the other. 

“L-Lance!”

“If you feel the urge to puke...Let your dashing pilot know and we'll pull over.”

Keith laughed and rolled his eyes or tried to.

“If you try and look behind the pilot you'll spot the finest ass in space...And our really cute kid.” Lance said, feeling his face burn.

That made a crimson burn across Keith’s face and make him go quiet.

“As we pass the kitchen on your left you'll see the rare cryptid Pidge not on her laptop for a change.” Lance loudly said trying to forget about what he'd said.

Keith smirked, noticing Pidge flip Lance off.

“So bitter she can't get a ride.” Lance said. 

“If I wanted to I'd ask Hunk.” she replied. “No turbulence.”

Lance smirked and kissed the air, unable to blow it to her. Liam giggled.

“You know you love me.” he teased. 

“That's debatable.” she joked with a smile. 

Lance gasped and smirked,pausing for a moment with Keith.

“We have taken a pit stop to fuel up. We'll be taking off again shortly.” Lance said and Keith smirked.

“...Can the passenger get off?...For a break?” Keith asked. “I'm thirsty and hungry.”

“No he can't. He has to have his space capri sun and goo on the ride.” Lance replied and Pidge rolled her eyes as Lance adjusted the paladin until he was sitting on his shoulders.

“I'm like the cool older brother to you, Katie.” Lance stated moments later. 

“No. You're the anime weeb older brother with the weird body pillows. Mom worries about your obsession daily..” Pidge replied. 

Lance rolled his eyes grabbing three “space capri suns” and handing one to Keith, and the other to Liam. 

Liam stared at it and attempted to poke his straw into it. 

“Excuse you, I never had those. Just figures. Besides my mom encouraged the anime stuff.” Lance replied, stabbing his straw into the space capri sun.

Keith doing the same moments later. Quickly drinking it like he'd never had one in a while. 

“Jeez...Maybe drink it a little slower Keith. It's not going anywhere.” Pidge said with a smirk.

Lance began to drink, looking around.

“Has Hunk made any snacks?” Lance asked.

“Just finished making cookies.” Hunk chirped up, bringing out a tray. He'd finally figured out how to make them for real up here much to the team's delight.

Lance's eyes lit up as he attempted to grab one, Pidge slapping his hand away.

“Too hot yet Lance.” Hunk said , looking up and noticing Keith on the blue paladin’s shoulders. “Hey Keith.”

Hunk earned a wave in response, then a panicked expression as the paladin gripped onto Lance again, calming down moments later. 

“What's happening here by the way.” Hunk asked.

“Papa is taking dad to the book room. He's a pie-let.” Liam stated with a smile. “Papa can you do this?” Liam showed Lance the space capri sun and straw. “I can't do it.”

Lance took it off him and pierced the straw into the drink for him and smiled, Hunk saying how adorable Liam was.

“Pilot, kiddo.” he corrected with a smile, handing the drink over.

The little boy drank happily and looked up at Keith. 

“Daddy, you're drinking too fast.” 

Keith stopped and tried to speak, hiccupping as he did.

“We warned you.” Lance muttered, quickly grabbing him and tipping him over his shoulders again.

He earned a squeak, least it startled Keith enough to get rid of the hiccups.

“We'll be back when those cookies cool down.” Lance said, rushing off with Keith, Liam running after them.  
* * *  
They returned eventually. Lance letting Keith down and Liam grabbing Lance’s hand as they headed to the kitchen. Three cookies saved for the trio.

Lance grabbed all three cookies and headed to the couch, letting Keith sit first then resting against him, offering him the cookie.

Lance picked Liam up and sitting him on his lap, giving him a cookie before eating his own.

Liam looked up at the pair as they ate their cookies, almost as if he was asking if it was ok to eat. 

Lance ruffled his hair and he decided to begin to munch on the cookie, eyes lighting up as he did.

“You like that buddy?” Lance asked with a smile, earning a nod. 

He placed his hand over Keith without even thinking.

Lance looked up at Keith, their eyes meeting for a few moments before they both looked away, faces red. 

“Dad? Papa?...Why are you both red?”

“It's nothing.” They replied.

Keith got up quickly and Lance looked at him. Keith stretched and sighed.

“I..Um...I'm gonna head to bed.” he muttered, heading off before Lance could reply. 

The moment his door closed he switched Galra and covered his face with his furry clawed hands.

“What the hell is happening to me?” he groaned,ears drooping.  
* * *  
He wasn't sure what time I was when someone knocked at his door. He groaned and headed over, still Galra as he opened the door.

He didn't even think but thankfully it was only Lance and Liam. Liam seemed to be Galra too. It must have been late due to the fact they was both in pj's and Lance had his face mask on.

“ Er...Can we come in?” Lance asked and Keith nodded, yawning as he did.

Lance made his way in with Liam in his arms. The child sneezed, puffing up his fur as he did.

“You ok?” Keith asked and Liam nodded.

“Kitten sneeze.” Lance muttered with a smile. “Cute.”

Keith smiled, ears flicking as he headed closer. 

“Get in bed you q-” he paused and gritted his fangs.  
* * *  
Tonight they was a little closer, not touching but closer than they had been.

Lance moved a little closer and Keith looked at him. The pair leaned closer until Liam spoke up.

“Dad...Papa..It's sleep time.” he muttered , closing his eyes as the pair blushed and quickly moved away from each other.

They stayed like that for what felt like an hour maybe longer before Lance spoke up, as Liam finally drifted off clinging to Keith.

“Kei?”

“Yeah?..What is it?”

“C...Can I...Can I hold you?...Like put my arms around you?” he sounded nervous.

“Um...Why?” Keith replied. 

“...Um...Does it matter?...”

Keith thought it over and his face flushing in the darkness.

“Fine...Come here.” Keith said, hoping his voice didn't crack.

He saw Lance scoot closer and felt his arms wrap around his waist, he barely noticed a blush dusting across Lance's cheeks. 

Keith was burning as he wrapped his own arms around the blue paladin and closed his eyes, Lance closing his moments later.

He just hoped both of them could sleep like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also when they leaned in if Liam hadn't interrupted they could have kissed just saying.
> 
> Granted they'd still be pining and in denial even if they did at this point.


	5. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets sick and Lance tries to take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The paladins get closer and are yet still in denial and pining.
> 
> Keith is generally really shit feeling he's not a crybaby when sick unless he really feels bad.
> 
> Also he really doesn't have much of a clue what's going on.
> 
> Strangely hard to write this chapter and I'm not sure why.

The first thing Lance woke up to was Keith, human and against his chest and Liam somehow on his other side. The pair both fast asleep.

Keith gripped onto him, shivering as he did, yet he was warm and sweaty against Lance. 

Lance gently nudged him.

“Kei...Keith, buddy...Wake up.” he muttered, earning a groan as the paladin did so.

“Everything aches...Stomach hurts…” Keith winced and covered his eyes. “Headache…”

Lance bit his lip and looked at him. Feeling his head moments later.

“You're burning up.” Lance muttered, trying to be as quiet as he could. He didn't want to annoy the headache Keith had more. 

He looked worried as the red paladin covered his own mouth, still shaking as he slowly tried to get up. 

Lance picked up Liam and got up, quickly placing the child down and heading over to Keith.

“Just breathe.” 

Keith looked at him, looking drained of colour as he did.

“Do you feel sick?” Lance asked, earning a burp in response.

Lance quickly picked him and carried him to the bathroom as the red paladin heaved, covering his mouth. They didn't get too far.

“You must be sick...You'd never actually do that in front of me.” Lance muttered, groaning as Keith threw up on him.

“S-Sorry.” Keith croaked.

“It's ok...Not your fault, you're sick.” Lance said, sitting him on the floor. 

He quickly abandoned his dressing gown and picked up the shivering paladin. Lance rested a hand on Keith’s head and sighed, looking concerned.

“Ok you're banned from training today.” Lance said, earning a whine in response.

“N-No...I can still train.” Keith muttered, sniffing.

Lance looked at him, Keith’s face slightly flushed and his nose running and how he was shivering. 

“Dude, you're leaking snot on me...You're a mess, in no fit state to train. You're way too weak.” Lance replied.

“I'm sure Shiro would kill me if I let you train now. You'd get your ass handed to you and make yourself worse.”

Keith coughed moments later, it sounded dry and chesty to Lance. He hunched in Lance’s arms and Lance froze as he heard tiny gasps for breath.

“...Keith?...” 

The gasps continued.

“K-Keith?...You ok?” 

The paladin looked up and Lance would be lying if he said his heart didn't break at the sight of him. 

“H-Hey don't cry..You'll set me off.” he muttered, sitting on the floor with Keith in his arms. He cuddled the paladin gently and rubbed his back.

He must have felt terrible if he was actually crying.

“W-Why are you crying buddy?” Lance asked. “Is it because you can't train?”

“N-No.” was muffled into Lance’s pajama top that quickly soaked up tears. He'd honestly never seen him like this and it kind of hurt seeing him like that.

“Because you're sick?” Lance asked.

“Y-Yeah. It hurts...Everything aches...Feels weak.”

“I'm gonna go get you a blanket...You're shivering really bad. Just stay here and I'll take you back to bed.” Lance said, putting Keith down and standing. 

“I don't want to go.” Keith sniffed.

“To bed?...Well we can stay on one of the sofas then...How about that?” Lance smiled slightly when that earned a nod.

“Ok don't move...Unless you feel nauseous” Lance said, heading back into the bedroom.  
* * *  
“Papa?..What's wrong?” Liam asked the moment Lance entered.The noise must have woke him up.

Lance searched around the room, hunching moments later.

“...Daddy’s sick.” Lance replied. 

“Will he be ok?”

“Papa’s looking after him...He's gonna be ok..I promise...It's nothing too bad.” Lance said, eyes lighting up when he finally found a blanket.

“How's he sick?”

“I really don't know kiddo.” Lance replied. “Just be careful around him ok?...I don't want you getting sick too.”  
* * *  
Lance headed out with the blanket and Liam followed.

Keith rubbed at his eyes and looked up as Lance bundled him up in the blanket and picked him up.

Keith pulled the blanket over his head to form a hood and sniffed, looking up at Lance and leaning against his chest.

“Papa?”

“Yeah?” Lance replied.

“Will a hug make daddy better?” Liam asked.

“No kiddo sorry...Just need to keep him drinking...Let him rest up and he'll feel better soon.” 

“How soon?” Liam asked, sounding like he could cry.

Lance winced and looked at the little boy.

“Maybe a few days...Don't worry ok? That's my job.” Lance replied without thinking. 

Liam hugged Lance’s leg and Lance swallowed. 

“Buddy, can you let me get daddy to the sofa?...And then I'll give you a hug.”

Liam nodded and let go, letting Lance take Keith to the couch and place him on it. 

Keith coughed into the blanket as Lance turned around and gave Liam a cuddle.

“Can you go get Tashi for me?” Lance asked. “‘Lura too?..” 

The little boy nodded and hurried off as Lance got on the couch with Keith. 

The red paladin sneezed a few times. Galra ears coming out, making the blanket stick up more, eyes turning golden as he did. 

“You're a little Galra, Kei…” he muttered, noticing the teen quickly switch back and slump against him.

“L-Lance?” Keith croaked.

“What's up?”

“Stomach hurts.” he muttered.

“Lie down...Want me to rub it?”

Keith nodded, shuffled away and lied across Lance’s lap. He opened up the blanket to give Lance access to his stomach. 

He must have been uncomfortable if he was giving Lance the go ahead to do this.

“I should get you something cool for your head...I'll get Shiro to do it.” Lance muttered.

He gently rubbed the other paladin’s stomach, noticing the way Keith relaxed as he did. He almost purred which caused Lance to smile a little.

“How sick are you?...I mean you're kind of a mushy mess...” Lance muttered.

Keith groaned and bit his lip slightly, resting a hand on top of Lance’s. Lance figured that he was still uncomfortable. Probably due to feeling sick.

He watched Keith grip some of the blanket, rubbing his nose against some of it making Lance grimace.  
* * *  
Shiro came back with Allura and Liam moments later, Allura holding one of the little boy's hands. His eyes was red and he sniffed, looking between Shiro and Allura. 

“Liam told us...How long has Keith been like this?” Shiro asked.

“I don't know...I woke up and he was already sick.” Lance replied. “He needs something cool on his head.”

Shiro headed off and Allura moved closer with Liam.

Allura looked over at Keith and sighed.

“Should he be in the medical bay...Isolated until he gets better?...To avoid this spreading.” Allura said,letting Liam give her hand a squeeze. 

“Nah it's ok. I'm looking after him.” Lance said, brushing some hair from Keith’s clammy forehead. 

Keith looked over at her and then Lance. Hunching moments later. 

“He looks a little nauseous.” Allura commented. 

“Angel...Can you grab something quick?...Like a trash can?” Lance asked Liam.

The child nodded and rushed off, sprinting back with a bin a minute later.

Lance took it off him moments later and ruffled his hair.

“Thanks buddy.”

Lance sat Keith up, giving him the bin and rubbing his back as he heaved.

Allura soften slightly as the red paladin threw up in the bin, watching Lance rub his back in circles.

“I'd suggest some Altean medicine but I don't think he could keep them down long enough.” Allura said.

“He's not ate yet either...So yeah I kinda agree with you.” Lance said, sighing when Keith stopped.  
* * *  
Shiro returned with a cool cloth, placing it on Keith’s head as the paladin lied back against Lance.

He took the sick bin from Keith and put it on the floor. He brushed Keith’s hair from his face and sighed. 

“Tell us if anything changes with him ok, Lance?” Shiro said.

“I'll alert the other paladins that training is canceled.” Allura said, heading out of the room with Shiro.  
* * *  
Liam had climbed onto the couch, giving Keith a cuddle as he did.

“What you doing kiddo?” Lance asked.

“Giving daddy a feel better hug.” Liam replied making the pair smile.

“I think...I feel better already.” Keith croaked , smiling weakly.

Liam giggled and climbed off the couch, quickly rushing off to alert the others.

“You're still sick.” Lance muttered, offering him a juice pouch that had been left on the floor for Keith.

“Mm...I know...Just made...Him feel...Better” Keith muttered, tugging his blanket hood up and taking a drink.

“Shh I know...Go to sleep. Focus on getting better.” Lance whispered, resting a hand against the hood and putting the drink on the floor again.

Lance hummed to him, holding him close as he did.Keith closed his eyes as Lance hummed and drifted off after a few minutes. 

“I er actually like being around you.” Lance muttered to the sleeping paladin, kissing his head without thinking and drifting off moments later.


	6. Parenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parenting is seeming almost natural to them and seems easy or so they think.
> 
> And the pining paladins bond more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I haven't updated since like the 12th I decided to take a few days making this longer hopefully then the other chapters.
> 
> These two are finally slowly getting somewhere.

Once Keith got better he returned to coming on missions almost instantly, despite protests from everyone else saying he should take it easy.

He figured exploring a planet and gathering different fruit was taking it easy. 

Keith had let Liam tag along, holding his hand the whole time as they walked, Lance close by and occasionally looking back with a smile that made Keith blush and wave nervously at him.

“Daddy, papa?” 

Both boys turned to face the small child.

“What's up?” Lance asked.

Liam gestured Lance over and grabbed his hand, his other still holding Keith’s. 

“Oh you want both of us?” Keith asked and Liam nodded. 

Keith noticed Lance getting ready to swing his arm.

“Copy me, mullet. We're gonna swing him okay?” Lance said and Keith blinked, then nodded.

Lance counted down and they swung their arms, watching the little boy giggle as he swung forward. 

They repeated it a few times, drawing the attention Hunk. He noticed the pair smile as they did it and could feel himself smiling.

“Hey Shiro….Pidge...Look at Lance and Keith with their kid.” he said, poking both of them. “It's really cute huh?”

Shiro stopped and looked over, folding his arms and smiling slightly as he watched them.

“It's almost like it's natural to them.” Pidge muttered and Shiro agreed.

“That and they're hopelessly pining for each other.” Shiro replied.

“I knew I wasn't the only one who could see that. I kinda thought I was imagining it at first but things seem different now.” Hunk said, smiling brightly. 

“I just hope we don't walk in on something one day.” Pidge muttered, shuddering as she did.  
* * *  
After a few minutes, the trio had stopped near a tree and Lance had started climbing up it, Keith watching frozen at the bottom. 

He was supposed to be on catching duty but instead he just stared at Lance, face turning red as he did.

“Daddy?...Why you staring at papa’s butt?...Your face is red.” Liam loudly said.

Lance froze up the tree, looking down at the pair, hearing their son. He dropped a purple apple without thinking, Keith quickly grabbing it and gripping onto it.

“I...Er...I'm...Um...Looking at the apples...And making sure he doesn't fall.” Keith practically stuttered, face crimson.

“It's a nice ass...I don't blame you if you wanted to look at it.” Lance replied, face burning as he grinned. 

He noticed Keith squirm and throw the apple at him, Lance smirked and caught it. Taking a bite moments later. 

“Enjoy your apple, asshole.” Keith hissed as Lance slid down and made his way over. He smirked and slapped the red paladin on the butt, smirking when he heard a squeak.

“Your turn~” Lance muttered.  
* * *  
He'd stared at the paladin’s thighs and butt as he climbed up, burning crimson as he held Liam’s hand. 

“Papa?”

“Y-Yeah?” Lance said, slowly looking towards their son. 

“Can I climb?” 

“No sorry kiddo. It's too high...Neither of us want you getting hurt.” Lance replied. “If we find a small one you can.”

Liam sighed and slowly let go of Lance’s hand.

“Can I go pick those?” he asked, pointing to some alien flowers. Lance looked over and nodded.

The child rushed off and Lance panicked, chasing after him. 

“Wait up!”  
* * *  
By the time Keith climbed down, the duo was gone.

“Where the hell are you?” he hissed into his helmet.

“Liam wanted to go pick flowers.” Lance replied through the com.

“Why aren't you back yet?” Keith asked.

“Well about that...I kinda...Lost him.”

Keith felt a strange feeling at that point, like his stomach dropped. He felt nauseous. 

“You lost him?!” Keith growled, grabbing his supplies and cursing.

“Not on purpose! There was these cool colour changing flowers, I was looking at and when I turned to show him, he'd vanished.” 

“Where the quiznak are you?!” Keith hissed. 

“Just keep going forward until you see a field of flowers.” Lance replied.  
* * *  
Keith was going to grab him and shake him the moment he saw Lance but when he noticed that the paladin had been crying he decided against it.

Keith lunged at him, holding onto him tight. Lance wrapped his arms around him and breathed deeply.

“H-He just wandered off...I-I thought he was holding my hand when we was looking.” Lance muttered, voice trembling. 

“Hey...Um..We're gonna find him.” Keith replied,offering the blue paladin a smile. “You go left. I'll go right ok?”

Lance nodded and pulled away, heading left whilst Keith went right. 

“I was supposed to be looking after him.” Lance said through the com.

“Lance you didn't know he'd let go and wander off. Keith replied. “Don't feel bad about it. It's not your fault.”

Keith heard him sniff before Lance spoke up again.

“Now I know how my mom felt when I used to do this as a kid.” Lance said. “You feel-” 

“Sick.” Keith interrupted and Lance agreed. Moments later he noticed a tiny figure and rushed forward.

The little boy was kneeling near the flowers with two flower crowns, one in his hands and the other on the floor. He turned around as he noticed his dad , receiving a tight hug moments later. 

“Lance….I found him.”  
* * *  
Lance had sprinted over, hugging the pair as he reached them.

“Don't wander off on planets ok?” Lance said to the child.

“Ok papa.”

“Stay with us ok?” Keith added and Liam nodded.

“Did you make those?” Keith asked moments later, pointing at the flower crowns. 

Liam nodded.

“Papa showed me.” he said giving a blue one to Lance and then a red one to Keith.  
* * *  
They took their helmets off when the reached their lions, both putting on their flower crowns making Liam grin.

Lance had picked two colour changing flowers along the way, giving one to Liam and putting the other in Keith’s hair.

The pair looked at each other for a few moments, the flower in Keith’s hair turning a deep red.

“I think they're like advanced mood rings..Except accurate.” Pidge said noticing the pair holding their son’s hands.  
* * *  
They parted ways moments later, Liam going with Keith in the red lion. Keith turned off his com and spoke to Liam.

“Lili?”

“Yeah dad?”

“Promise not to tell anyone this ok?” Keith said.

“Why?” Liam asked.

“Because it's personal...And I don't think I'm ready yet to say anything to anyone else.”

Liam looked confused but Keith continued.

“It's about...Papa.” Keith muttered.

The child nodded and listened.

“Well...I...Um...I think...Er...I'm falling for him.”

“Silly daddy. You're not falling...You're sat down.” Liam replied with a giggle.

“No no not literally falling...Falling as in...Um...Falling in love with him.” Keith muttered, face heating up.

“You turn red a lot, when papa is around. Or when you talk about him.” Liam said. 

“Papa goes red too. You stare at butts...Papa does too.” 

Keith turned a little more red, holding the child close. He laughed a little and sighed.

“Don't tell him ok?” 

“Ok daddy.”  
* * *  
When they'd reached the castle Liam wanted to play a game. Lance had suggested and explained hide and seek which the little boy had agreed to.

Right now he was helping Hunk cook while watching Keith hunt for their child. Lance was sat on the counter, stirring up the food with a spork as Hunk lowered the heat.

“You've been eyeing him up since the game started.” Hunk said causing Lance to blush.

“That might be pushing it. I'm just impressed that mullet can be tied up so easily.” Lance replied, looking away for a second.

“I know you're lying. Tell me the truth buddy.” Hunk muttered with a smile. 

“Ok ok...I think...I might be falling for him.” Lance said and Hunk almost yelled in excitement. 

“Shh! I said might!” Lance huffed.

“Dude I've been your best friend since we were kids...You're falling for him hard...You have been for a while...I can see these things.” Hunk said, proudly.

“....Seriously?”

“Totally. You've been staring at his ass for a while.” Hunk muttered.

“Have not!” Lance whispered loudly, turning scarlet.

“You muttered and I quote: “He could crush me with his thighs and I'd thank him.” Followed by: “I don't need a spoonful of sugar to swallow you.” Neither of those are subtle hints that you're falling for someone.” Hunk said, noticing Lance freeze.

Lance covered his face and groaned.

“We've been sharing a bed...Cause of Liam. Do you think maybe getting a kid made me closer to him?”

“Maybe...But honestly I think you've had a crush on him since the Garrison.” Hunk muttered, noticing Lance smile as Keith found Liam.

“He's still got the flower in his hair.” Lance said. “It's turned yellow.”

“I think you should tell him.” Hunk replied.

“I can't. I could make things awkward between us...I don't want Liam having to deal with that.”  
* * *  
Night time had been awkward as Lance held Liam as they made their way to Keith’s room. Lance was just happy his cold face mask and their son distracted him.

He didn't even get the chance to knock as the door was opened and Keith was standing there, Lance noticed a faint redness on his cheeks. 

Lance blushed and handed Liam over, noticing Keith deflate a little.

“Aren't you coming in?” Keith asked. 

“...I...Um...I don't know.” Lance muttered tugging at his blue and gold dressing gown.

“You said you liked cuddling daddy.” Liam said and Lance’s face turned scarlet.

Keith stared for a moment awkwardly chewing at his lip, face burning.

Lance attempted to walk away only to have Keith grab his dressing gown and drag him into the room.

“He wants you to stay.” Keith said. He also wanted him to stay but he wouldn't admit that.

“O-Okay.” Lance replied, voice a little higher than he wanted which made Keith laugh. He loved that laugh more and more lately and honestly it made him want to melt.  
* * *  
It had been late when he'd spoken to Keith in bed. Neither of them could sleep and Liam was completely asleep.

“Keith...You still awake?” Lance whispered,looking over at him. He was sure his eyes was glowing a little in the dark.

“Yeah...Why?” Keith whispered back.

“I wanna show you something. Come with me.” Lance muttered, getting up and stretching. Grabbing his dressing gown and putting it on.

Keith got up and copied him, yawning a little as he followed Lance out of the room.

His bare feet against the cold castle floor made him shiver a little. 

Lance seemed to notice and untied his dressing gown,draping it over Keith who froze and blushed before quickly tieing it up.

“You looked cold.” Lance muttered, looking away.

“Thanks.” Keith replied, looking down.

He switched Galra moments later but still kept the dressing gown on, purring a little as he did. His senses heightened more as he touched the fabric. 

When Lance wasn't looking he nuzzled his face against it slightly. It was still warm and smelled like Lance. Moisturiser and home. Which made him purr more.

Lance heard the purrs and laughed, turning around making Keith quickly stop. His tongue poked out of his mouth slightly as he did.

“It's like having a cat..You even do the cat thing...The blep...Hunk would love this.” Lance chuckled, affectionately scratching behind a purple ear. “I love this.”

Keith’s eyes closed at the touch and his purple ears flicked wildly as he purred a little more.

“W-Where….A-Are we g-going?” Keith asked, voice vibrating a little between each purr.

“I found a room I don't think the others know about.” Lance said, stopping the scratching and walking quicker.

“How far is it?” Keith asked, opening his eyes and following him.

“Just down the hall and the first double doors on the right.”

“Double...Seriously what sort of room is it?” Keith asked as Lance hurried through the hall, dragging him along.

“That's a surprise, samurai.” Lance replied , going quiet until they reached said double doors.

Lance grinned and pushed against them, revealing a huge ballroom.

Keith walked in after him, staring around and trying to imagine what the room looked like in the past when it was full.

“It's like something from a Disney movie huh? Beauty and the Beast except one of us isn't a giant furry and the other isn't rocking a golden dress….Well you are furry but...Not enough.” Lance said earning a blank look from Keith.

“I...Um don't know that movie.” 

Lance gasped and grabbed his hands, dragging him to the center of the ballroom. 

“That's a crime in it's own right. Have you ever seen any Disney movie with a ballroom?” Lance asked.

“Um no...I only saw Mulan with Shiro and yeah...None of this.” 

Lance smirked and rolled his eyes.

“You're not gonna make me dance some sappy dance from one of the movies right?” Keith asked.

“Cinderella isn't sappy, neither is Beauty and the Beast. You take that back.” Lance muttered, hearing Keith snort moments later.

“Why show me this? Why not Allura if you wanted some sappy dance so much?”

“It's late and I wanted to show you instead.” Lance muttered blushing, as he did.

Keith blushed violet and looked up at him.

“Fine I'll do it. Just don't you dare mock me to anyone.” 

The pair looked at each other nervously,blushing before Lance spoke up.

“Er...Can I have my robe back for this?...I have an idea.” Lance said and Keith quickly untied it and handed it over, turning back and blushing as he did.

He watched Lance loosely tie it and grab Keith’s hands. 

“You um...Want one hand on my shoulder and to hold my other hand...Okay?” Lance said, he looked flustered which Keith found unusual.

Keith gripped Lance's shoulder with one hand and Lance’s hand with the other. He loosened his hold as he heard a hiss of pain.

“Sorry.” Keith muttered, watching Lance grab the dressing gown around his own body waving it around slightly as they began to move making Keith laugh. He was pretending it was a dress jokingly grinning the whole time.

Lance began to hum a Disney song the whole time as they moved , he blushed as Keith laughed a little more, watching him as they danced.

“What the hell are you doing?” Keith asked, failing to hide the amusement in his voice. 

“This is how people dance in ballrooms. I think.” Lance replied, with a smirk. “Just doesn't fit us huh?”

Keith shook his hand and the pair stopped.

Lance leading a more serious slow dance moments later. He hummed as they moved, blushing as he did.

Keith stared up at his cheek, leaning up for a moment and giving it a gentle kiss. He blushed pure scarlet as Lance stared at him and the dancing quickly stopped. 

They froze for a second before Keith quickly pulled away and backed off. 

“Sorry...Sorry...I'm...Um pretty tired and I'm...Er not thinking straight.” Keith backed up, more until his back hit the door.

It slid open and he stumbled backwards.

“I...I'll see you in the morning!” Keith stuttered and then rushed off.

Lance stared at the door and pressed his hand against his cheek, blushing as he did. He smiled in a somewhat goofy fashion before heading out of the ballroom. 

He was pretty giddy at this moment and honestly he wasn't sure he'd even get to sleep. 

He headed down the hallway and to the couches, flopping onto one as he did and covering his blushing face with his hands. He grinned more and sighed.

He'd really fallen for him hard and honestly at this point, he really didn't mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally they're not in denial anymore! About time honestly. 
> 
> Also when they're goofing off in the ballroom I like to imagine Lance is either humming a beauty and the beast song or a cinderella one.
> 
> I listened to so this is love from cinderella on repeat while doing the whole ballroom thing that's how sappy I was going.
> 
> Boys it was a cheek kiss don't panic too much or get too giddy. Bless these pining kids.


	7. Comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The slow burn continues and the boys get more comfortable around each other and as parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost like they're doing couple stuff without realising it.
> 
> And Liam is too adorable for either of them honestly.
> 
> Update: all the chapters have names now too :) I'll try to keep at that

He couldn't sleep. 

Lance found himself wandering around the castle at a time he wouldn't normally be up. 

He stopped at Keith’s door. He knew the paladin kept his door unlocked, so he strolled in. It was kind of embarrassing to admit he couldn't sleep without him. 

Lance was willing to make up an excuse until he noticed Keith was fast asleep. Fully Galra cuddling Liam who was also fully Galra, in an way a mother would cuddle her kittens.

Lance moved closer, crawling into the bed noticing Keith’s purple ears flick as he did. He smiled and kissed his cheek gently before drifting off.  
* * *  
He woke up to giggles and purrs.

Lance slowly opening his eyes, noticing Keith nuzzling Liam, still half asleep as he did.

“Daddy!” Liam shrieked and giggled.

Keith purred against him and laughed a little.

Lance smirked and sat up,stretching.

“Morning space cats.” 

Keith rolled his eyes and yawned, stopping what he was doing with Liam.

“We're not cats.” he muttered.

“Mm sure whatever you say.” Lance said, moving a little closer.

He played an arm around him, blushing as he did so. He turned scarlet as Keith placed his head against his chest. 

Keith was violet as he looked up at him, hair in a fluffy and somewhat adorable bedhead.

“I gotta go pee.” the blue paladin muttered, running a hand through Keith’s hair.

“Get up and go then.” Keith replied, switching back human. Honestly he didn't want him to get up just yet.

“I'm too comfy.” Lance said, smirking as Keith seemed to melt at Lance's touch.

“If you're scared papa, I'll hold your hand.” Liam interrupted making Keith bite his lip and smile.

“I'm not scared...It's just…”

“You wanna be with daddy longer.” Liam said with a smile causing the pair to blush.

“I'll go help Huncle out with breakfast.” Liam said, climbing out of bed and rushing out.

“Huncle?” Keith asked, raising a brow. 

“I might have called Hunk that and Liam heard...Hunk loves it honestly.”  
* * *  
When they finally went to breakfast everyone was at the table waiting for them with bowls of food.

Lance had ended up in Keith’s shirt and Keith had ended up in Lance's. Both had the others jacket on as they sat down, seeming to ignore the confused looks.

“Why are you both dressed like that?” Pidge finally asked. 

Lance shrugged, digging in. Keith doing the same moments later.

“They totally had sex.” she said moments later, smirking as the pair choked a little on their food.

“He'd tell me if he did.” Hunk replied , laughing a little at Lance's horrified expression.

“Ok that's enough.” Shiro said looking like he was trying not to laugh. 

“What's…” Lance covered Liam’s mouth, completely scarlet as he did. 

“Something you shouldn't know about yet.” he muttered to the child.

He glanced at Keith who was also scarlet. He watched him play with his food furiously. Lance was sure he was squirming a little in his seat. 

Keith quickly ate, looking away as he did. Liam looked up at him and giggled at his father's red face.

“Papa says you shouldn't eat so fast.” Liam said, taking his time with his food. 

Keith seemed to listen, slowing down and ruffling up the child’s hair.  
* * *  
After breakfast Keith went to train, Lance following him as Liam decided to hang out with Hunk and Pidge.

Pidge sat on the floor tinkering with some tech and Hunk was making cookies which Liam was helping out with.

“So papa likes these?” Liam asked.

“Yeah, they're his favourites.” Hunk replied with a smile.

“What does daddy like?”

“Er...I'm still trying to figure that out.” Hunk said, carefully spooning the mixture on a baking tray.

“Papa and daddy should give each other food.”

“Why's that?” Hunk asked.

“Cause your tummy is joined to your heart. Food will make them like each other.” Liam said confidently.

Pidge snorted and Hunk bit his lip trying not to laugh as he put the tray in the oven.

“Quickest way to a man’s heart is through his stomach...I think that's what he's getting at.” Pidge said. “But they're not actually connected Liam, it's a saying.”

The child looked confused and Pidge gestured him over.

Hunk carefully picked him up off the counter and placed him down, watching him run over to Pidge. 

“He's so cute.” Hunk said with a smile. “I'm still not over the fact they made someone so adorable.”

Pidge agreed and patted the floor next to her, watching the little boy sit next to her.

“What's this?” he asked, pointing to the device in her hand.

“It's a gonna be for you. A little invention to help protect you. Project Liliac. It's not finished yet.” she replied with a smile.

“But papa and daddy do that.” Liam said with a giggle.

“It's gonna be a really cool lion.” Pidge replied and the little boy’s eyes lit up.

“Really?!”

“Really.” Pidge smiled and gave him a hug.

“When the cookies cool down do you want to go give them to Lance and Keith?” Hunk asked and the little boy nodded.  
* * *  
Lance wasn't sure how he'd done it but he'd managed to pin Keith in their hand to hand combat training. 

He was pretty happy about it. Straddling him with a smirk, his face scarlet as he did.

Keith stared up at him, scarlet dusting his cheeks.

“What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?” Lance asked, wincing at how high his voice sounded. He coughed trying to fix it.

“Do you have a bo-” Lance interrupted him, stuttering.

“I-I...It's my age!” he shrieked, quickly rolling off Keith and scrambling to get up.

“I...Um...Cold shower.” he said as he dashed out. Leaving Keith unsure on how to react.  
* * *  
The moment Keith walked out of the training deck he felt something collide with his leg, adrenaline high still until he realised what collided with him or who.

Liam was on his butt, tearing up a little as he frantically picked up cookies.

Keith knelt down quickly, helping hand him the rest before scooping him up and holding him close. He'd learned a little from watching Lance whilst the rest he'd assumed was maybe due to paternal instincts waking up.

“I'm sorry. I didn't see you. Are you okay?” he asked quietly. He knew that the child was but he wanted to be sure. He felt relief as Liam nodded between cries.

He rubbed the child’s back and headed over to Shiro, still soothing the sniffling child as he did.

He listened Liam’s hiccuped words which honestly hurt and realised that his son had been excitedly rushing over to hand out cookies and Keith had accidentally walked into him. Sure it was an accident but he felt a little bad.

“I never really expected you'd be good with kids.” Shiro stated as Keith successfully calmed Liam down. He noticed the red paladin smile,securing the child in his arms.

“Me neither honestly.” Keith admitted, gently nudging the little boy. “Hey you wanna give uncle Tashi a cookie?” he muttered to the child who nodded and sniffed.

He turned the child around and held him out carefully as Liam offered Shiro a cookie.

Shiro smiled and thanked him, taking a bite.

“Mm..This is good.” he muttered and Liam grinned.

“I helped Huncle out.” Liam replied with a grin making Shiro laugh a little and ruffle his hair. 

“Good job.” Shiro said between bites.

“Okay...Who's next?” Keith asked and Shiro smiled. The red paladin was honestly a really good dad.

“Huncle and Pidgie.” the child replied making Keith smile.  
* * *  
Once Liam had handed out most of the cookies to everyone he seemed to have one left. 

He looked up at Keith, looking a little sad as he did.

“What's wrong Lili?” the red paladin asked.

“I don't have enough for you, papa and me...You can share with papa.” Liam stated.

“You could too.” Keith replied.

“No filling papa’s tummy will make him love you.”

He blushed at his son’s words and smiled a little.

“Oh yeah? Why's that?” Keith asked.

“I heard papa say it once...The way to his heart is through his tummy.” 

Keith rolled his eyes and snorted.

“Want to go find him?”

Liam nodded and handed Keith the cookie, watching him break it and offer him a bit. 

Liam smiled and began to nibble on it.  
* * *  
Finding Lance had been surprisingly easy. The harder part was giving him one half of the cookie without looking awkward or blushing.

“Um...Here.” Keith said, ramming a part of the cookie in Lance’s line of sight. He seemed to relax as the paladin took it.

“Mm...Holy crow...This is good.” Lance muttered whilst eating. “You do this?” he asked Liam with a smile.

The little boy giggled and leaned against Keith. 

“I helped Huncle out!” Liam said excitedly.

Lance smiled, watching Keith eat the other half before coming up to him and Liam and dragging him into a surprise hug making him turn red. 

“What's this for?” 

“For giving me a really cute kid who I adore.” Lance muttered, smirking as the little boy giggled. 

He planted a kiss on Keith’s cheek moments later and then gave Liam a forehead kiss. He smirked as Keith froze, ignoring his own burning hot face.

“Love you papa...Love you daddy.” 

That snapped Keith out of it, making him hug the child and making Lance’s heart swell. It was the sweetest thing he'd seen. He loved seeing the pair smile, specially Keith. It made his heart skip a beat.

“I think I'm in love with you.” Lance muttered. 

Keith looked up, raising a brow.

“What was that?”

“It fits like a glove on you...Parenting.” Lance replied, rubbing his head awkwardly. 

“It does?” Keith asked looking at Liam in his arms.

“Oh totally.” Lance said smiling as he noticed Keith smile.  
* * *  
Keith had been watching Lance and Liam play for the equivalent of one Earth hour. 

They'd been playing something called the floor is lava and Keith had watched them jump from couch to couch occasionally Lance throwing his jacket on the floor so they could get to something else. 

He noticed them gradually get tired and abandon the game. Lance putting his jacket back on and slumping against Keith on the couch.

Liam decided to sit near Lance, leaning against him and clinging to his jacket.

“Game over?” Keith asked, to which the boys both nodded.

There was a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Liam spoke up. 

“Papa? Daddy?” 

The two looked over at the little boy before he continued.

“Can we go on a picpic?” he asked, earning confusion from the pair until they realised what he meant.

“Oh picnic!...Um...If we're not busy we could ask Allura to stop at a planet and we could try it...Ok buddy?” Lance said with a smile. 

“Ok papa.” the little boy replied , yawning moments later.

“Who's your favourite?” Lance asked him.

“You and dad,silly. Liam replied with a giggle.

“Besides us.” Lance said, glancing up at Keith. 

“Uncle Corn.” 

Lance lost it and Keith looked at him before snorting and laughing himself. He couldn't help, the laughter was infectious. 

“What's so funny?” Keith asked moments later noticing Liam look confused. 

“Just imagined a giant cob with an orange mustache and an New Zealand accent.” Lance muttered, once he'd stopped laughing.

Keith rolled his eyes and smiled, leaning closer to him. Lance placed an arm around him moments later leaning a little closer.

It took a few minutes but he dozed off against Lance, breathing gently as he did. 

“Daddy missed you last night.”

Lance looked at the little boy.

“He did?”

Liam nodded and smiled.

“He was happy when he saw you when we woke up.”

Lance smiled, running his spare hand through Keith’s raven hair.

“Do you love daddy?”

“I do. More and more each day.”

“Daddy’s pretty.” Liam muttered.

“He is huh?” Lance replied with a blush, watching Keith sleep against him.

“You're both pretty.”

Lance smiled and took one hand off Keith to bring Liam close, cuddling him against his own side.

“And as a result, you're extremely cute.” he replied as the little boy yawned.

Moments later, the trio was asleep, together. The teenagers had ended up cuddled up closely with the small boy snuggled up carefully between them in Keith’s hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the little wait, I wasn't doing great and running low on ideas hopefully that'll change.
> 
> This slow burn I swear is gonna be the end of me, I'm so tempted to make them kiss so badly.
> 
> Also like if you want to talk about this fic or send stuff just find my tumblr, it's the exact same name as this account :)


	8. Drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've not been doing great hence the gap in updates so this one might be a little longer.
> 
> I hope it's ok and you guys like it.

A week later and Pidge was still working on project Lilac. She'd easily built the small purple lion to help protect Liam but had also decided to work on a purple paladin like helmet for the child fitted with similar tech to the others helmets.

Lance had been trying to persuade Allura to stop at the nearest planet for a picnic for the week, using Liam to help. 

In the end the duo had been successful in persuading her.

Hunk had been preparing food for the trip and packing “space capri suns” whilst listening Coran talk about how long it had been since they did something like this.  
* * *  
Now finally it was happening. They was flying to the closest planet and it felt like butterflies was in Keith’s stomach the closer they got and the more he looked at Lance.

“Why don't you use this as a chance to confess?” Shiro muttered to the red paladin, who glanced at him with a look like he'd told him something horrible.

“I can't do that.” Keith muttered. “I just can't...I just like get all warm and sick around him...It's getting harder to ignore it now...Since we like share a bed.”

“You do?” Shiro asked and Keith sighed.

“Not for the reason you think. It's cause of Liam...This trip is for him not me.”

“You're both good parents...I'm pretty sure he'd want you to confess to Lance.” Shiro said causing Lance to turn around, Liam in his arms.

“Confess what?”

Keith winced, turning red and shooting a glare at Shiro.

“I...I've never done this before. I'm looking forward to it.” Keith replied,clearly lying.

Lance raised a brow and headed over, Liam leaning against Lance making the blue paladin smile.

Lance smirked and kissed Keith’s cheek making the child in his arms smile brightly as Keith turned scarlet and froze.

Shiro tried not to laugh as Lance tried to snap Keith back into reality. The red paladin had fallen hard for Lance and for some reason Lance was oblivious to it.  
* * *  
By the time they landed, the Alteans and rest of the paladins had decided to try and get Keith,Lance and Liam alone.

They all walked together through a purple and pink jungle, Lance grabbing two alien flowers and giving one to Liam. He placed the other in Keith’s hair, noticing the paladin tense as he did.

As they walked, the group got smaller and smaller as each person gave an excuse before wondering off. This continued to happen until finally it was only Keith, Lance and Liam left.

“They realise they left us with the food right?” Lance asked earning a shrug from Keith. 

“Should we save some papa?” Liam asked and Lance nodded.

“Best bet.” he said, setting down the basket and sitting on the floor with Liam. He looked up noticing Keith,face bright red and awkwardly shifting his weight between his feet.

“You feeling ok? You've been bright red the entire time.” Lance asked looking at Keith, who stopped and looked down at the basket.

“...I'm fine.” Keith replied, wincing as his voice cracked.

“Sounds like it.” Lance muttered with a smirk.

Lance snorted and Liam giggled making the red paladin groan and quickly sit down, crossing one leg and sticking the other out.

He glanced at Lance and felt his face heat up.  
* * *  
Lance had glanced at Keith whilst the red paladin was drinking a “space capri sun” and flashed him a smile.

Keith turned red and choked on his drink causing Lance to lean forward and pat his back.

“Daddy? You ok?” Liam asked and Keith nodded between coughs.

“You sure about that?” Lance asked. “Cause you've been acting really weird since we got here. What's going on Kei, tell me.”

“....I've just got a bad stomach…” he lied.

“I know you're lying. You was lying before on the ship. No offense but you fucking suck at lying Kei.” Lance said.

“I don't want to talk about it.” Keith muttered, rummaging in the picnic basket. “Besides what happened to the whole getting pis- annoyed someone swore in front of Liam.”

“Shit.” Lance whispered before turning to Liam and sitting the child on his lap. He apologised and gave him a cuddle, watching Keith the entire time as he did.

He watched him pull out a can and crack it open.

“What's that?...It's not space booze or something, right? You're not gonna get drunk right?” Lance asked, almost earning a “fuck no.” in response. 

“It's soda...I think?...” he said studying the can. He wasn't sure where it had come from or if it was actually a can of pop but he didn't let it stop him from guzzling it.

“Maybe slow down there, mullet and gimme one.” Lance said,holding his hand out and grinning when Keith threw him one moments later.

He cracked it open and took a sip.

“Holy crow...This is good.” he muttered, watching Liam look curiously.

“What is it?” the child asked.

“Soda buddy..It's fizzy and kinda tickles your tongue. Want a sip kiddo?” he offered Liam the can, watching as the child held it and took a small sip.

Liam’s eyes lit up and Lance quickly took back the can of pop.

“And on that note I'm cutting you off before you have a sugar rush...Would space soda have sugar in it?” Lance said, thinking about it.

The little boy pouted, folding his arms in a Keith like manner making Lance scoop Liam off his lap and plant kisses on his face. 

Liam shrieked and giggled, wriggling as Lance continued.

“Papa!” he cried giggling as he did.

Lance glanced up at Keith, watching him sniff at the can curiously. His face burning red and his body jolting slightly as he hiccuped. 

“You ok?” Lance asked. 

“...I don't...Think this is soda…” Keith muttered. 

Lance raised a brow, watching the red paladin crawl over to him. He grabbed Lance's drink without warning and took a gulp, resting a fist against his mouth as he swallowed.

“I...I think I might be tipsy?” he slurred.

“Wait...Fuck...Is it space booze?...I let Liam have a sip.” Lance looked at him in concern, watching Keith drink more of it. “Don't keep drinking you quiznak.”

Keith nodded, a little slower than usual as he finished off the can, he attempted to grab another but Lance stopped him.

“I'm cutting you off samurai. I think you're a little more than tipsy...Lightweight.” Lance sighed, tugging him closer before glancing at Liam who giggled a little. 

“Daddy's acting funny.” 

“Daddy’s...Drank too much silly juice...Can you grab a juice pouch kiddo?” Lance said. “Two please.”

Liam was put down and he crawled to the basket, quickly grabbing two and handing them to Lance. 

“One's for you. I don't want you touching those cans ok?...Turns out it's a grown up drink.” Lance said as he stabbed the straw into one of the drinks and handed it to Liam.

He repeated the process with the other drink handing it to Keith, who stared up at him blankly before grinning and slurring something Lance didn't catch.

Lance pulled him close,running a hand through Keith’s hair as the drunk paladin drank his “space capri sun.”

“Why did you keep drinking even after you realised what it was?” Lance huffed causing Keith to glance up at him.

“Cause...M-Maybee I…” he hiccuped. “I...Talk to...Yo..Yew..” he couldn't form a complete sentence causing confusion. 

“Maybe you could talk to me?...” Lance looked confused. “Just sleep it off...Ugh...Shiro’s gonna kill us.” 

Keith snorted and snuggled up to Lance, laughing a little moments later when he noticed Lance was practically cradling him.

“What's funny?” Lance asked, looking stressed.

“T-Turn tables.” he muttered with a hiccup. 

Lance glanced down and snorted.

“I cradled you in my arms!” Lance said, cracking his voice making Keith laugh a little more.

Lance noticed Keith lean up as he was still laughing a little. 

“I'm...Hope...Hope...” Keith paused and hiccuped. “...In love yew.”

Lance blinked in confusion until it finally hit him and he blushed crimson. 

He looked somewhat sad, he didn't actually believe it.  
* * *  
Keith woke up with a pounding head, confused where he was for a moment.

“Hey sleeping beauty.” Lance whispered. “You've been asleep for a while. You feeling okay?”

“My head’s pounding.” Keith croaked. “Too bright.”

“Hangover will do that buddy.” Lance muttered, rubbing his back. 

Keith jolted up, wrapping an arm around his stomach and resting one over his mouth. 

Lance quickly stood ,packing away the picnic and grabbing Liam. He watched Keith double over and he winced, rubbing his back as the paladin threw up.  
* * *  
They started walking once Keith was done, hunting for the others. Lance had forced him to drink some juice and Keith hadn't objected.

“Why the hell did you keep drinking even though you knew it wasn't soda?”

“So...I could talk to you without being a mess.” Keith croaked. 

“I...I don't understand.” Lance replied.

“Can we talk...Later?...When I feel less hungover.”

Lance nodded deciding not to question any further, putting an arm around Keith as they walked. 

“You're a real lightweight.” he muttered , chuckling a little as he did.

“Like you'd be any better.” Keith replied,holding his head.

“You was silly.” Liam said with a smile. 

“I was?”

“You giggled a lot.” Liam said with a smile.

Keith rubbed his head and looked away.

“I wasn't annoying right?”

“Nope! Just funny.” Liam paused and smiled more. “You said you loved papa.”

He glanced at Lance. Had he been blushing the whole time? 

Keith actually panicked, Lance could see it in his eyes. He noticed that the red paladin’s chest moved more frantically and his eyes widened.

His colour drained completely and Lance quickly put on his helmet and spoke. 

He tried to explain what was happening to Shiro. Keith picked up on two words as everything began to feel closed in. Panic attack.  
* * *  
When they got back, Lance had wrapped Keith in his blue and gold dressing gown, hugging him tight for a few minutes in his room.

Keith felt drained, slumping against Lance and trying to keep calm.

“I'm sorry…”

“You was drunk. It's fine.” Lance muttered.

“What happened?”

“You attempted to tell me you love me. I knew that it wasn't serious.” Lance said, holding his head.

“You like Allura right?...You're just a friend raising a kid with me. Any other situation and you wouldn't give me the time of day.” Lance continued.

“...No? Where did you get that?...Why do you think that?”

Lance shrugged. 

“It hurts.” Lance muttered, Keith noticed tears dribbling down his face. 

“What hurts?...Do you need to be put in a pod?”

Lance laughed, but it sounded forced.

“Not hurt like that Keith.”

“What happened to Kei?...Samurai?...” Keith asked,unsure on what to do. 

“It's probably making you uncomfortable, considering your straight. I mean you looked uncomfortable before the booze.”

Keith actually laughed, making Lance look up as tears continued to fall.

“I think you're confused.” he muttered. “Allura isn't my type.”

Lance sniffed and looked confused. 

“I'm into guys.” he muttered and Lance stared,mouth hung open. 

“What?”

“I thought it was obvious.” Keith replied. 

Lance attempted to lighten the mood, smiling again something that looked forced.

“You've gotta let me be your wingman. I'll get all the cute alien guys for you.” Lance muttered with a weak smile. It hurt so much.

“Why are you still crying?...What hurts Lance...Tell me.”

He didn't realise he was still crying until he felt a tear drop onto his hand. 

“Lance?”

He glanced over at Keith, noticing concern etched on his face. 

“M-Mm?” 

“Come here.” Keith muttered and Lance moved closer.

He seemed surprised when Keith dragged him onto his lap and into a hug.

“I'm not really good at this sort of thing.” Keith muttered earning a weak snort from Lance.

Lance gripped onto the dressing gown Keith wore and sighed, looking up at Keith.

“I'm just...Overwhelmed.” he lied hoping that the paladin believed him.

Judging by his face he didn't but he didn't call him out on it. Instead he kissed Lance’s temple.

Lance closed his eyes and sniffed attempting to relax.

Liam came in moments later, looking worried as he did.

“Are you okay now daddy?” he asked, looking at Keith.

Keith nodded and gestured him over.

The little boy headed over and Keith carefully picked him up.

“I think papa could use a hug though.”

Liam looked at Lance and without warning lunged, cuddling him tight. 

“Why you crying papa?” 

He sniffed and gently ran a hand through Liam’s hair.

“It's complicated kiddo.”

“But daddy loves you. Why are you sad? It hurts daddy when you're sad.” Liam muttered. “It hurts me.”

“How do I fix it?” Liam asked.

Lance gave him a cuddle and bit his own lip, trying to stop himself from starting up crying again.

“Maybe a kiss can fix it.” Lance muttered, smiling when the little boy kissed his cheek.

He hadn't expected Keith to lean in and kiss his other cheek. He hadn't done it since they'd danced in the ballroom.

Lance turned scarlet and seemed to flop against Keith’s lap, holding Liam close to his chest.

“Lance? You ok?”

He glanced down at the blue paladin who seemed to be grinning making Liam laugh.

“Papa’s super red.” he giggled and Keith smiled.

He paused and brushed some hair from Lance’s face.

“I'm sorry about the whole drunk thing…”

Lance looked up and cleared his throat,cuddling Liam close as he did.

“Papa didn't mind.” 

Lance couldn't get any more redder as he glanced between their child and Keith.

“W...Well it was kinda funny seeing how much of a lightweight you was.” he muttered. 

“Maybe we could do it again...” Keith replied.

“I'd like that.” Lance said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never let these idiots drink.
> 
> Granted there's a possibility it could happen again,who knows~


	9. Oneshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a new chapter just a stand alone oneshot for you guys.
> 
> The next chapter I'm working on, I'm trying to make it a big one so it might be a little longer so maybe this short thing will do for now.

He’d been heading to breakfast when he finally found Keith, sat at the table with his zip up hoodie on. The hood covering half of his face and the sleeves pulled slightly longer to hide his hands. 

At first he thought Keith was alone until he spotted their five year old, Liam cocooned in a blue blanket, face flushed and fast asleep.

“Hey…You both feeling ok?” Lance asked, yawning as he did. He knew neither was okay.  
Keith sneezed, waking up Liam who looked around slow and drozy state before yawning and sulking. 

“Lili’s sick.” Keith muttered, using the sleeve of the borrowed jacket to wipe his nose, making Lance grimace. 

“You’re sick too.”

“I-I-” Keith couldn’t finished as he sneezed again and surprisingly groaned. “I might have got sick too.”

Lance sighed and smiled, heading closer to inspect the pair.

“You threw up at all?” he asked.

“No.”

“And kiddo?” Lance asked.

“No.”

He felt Keith’s head.

“You quiznak.” he muttered with a sigh. “You should be in bed. You’re burning up.”

He checked Liam moments later and sighed.

“You both should be.”

He picked up Liam, earning a weak whine from the child as he buried his head against Lance’s shoulder and sniffed.

“Papa…What about…Daddy?” Liam muttered against Lance headed to his room with the child.

“I’ll come back for him, don’t worry about it."  
* * *  
He went back for Keith once he’d put Liam in the bed.

Keith didn’t complain when Lance picked him up, he just turned scarlet and looked down until Lance took him into the bedroom and put him in bed.

He watched as the little boy,curled up against Keith and Keith wrapped his arms around him before the pair finally drifted off.


	10. Operation Klance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pining increases

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is 4,086 words it kind of took what feels like ages to write honestly.
> 
> I wanted to make it a bit more longer than the rest of them pretty much.

Another week passed and project Lilac was finally complete. 

Pidge handed the tiny purple lion and a purple helmet to Keith and Lance explaining them in detail to the boys.

“So the lion...Is kinda like a babysitter but it also sends off a signal for if anything dangerous were happening, so we-” she paused noticing the horror on both boys faces.

“It's just a precaution...Relax...As for the helmet it's basically a smaller version of ours.” Pidge said, flashing a cat like grin.

Lance smiled and ruffled her hair with his free hand.

“Thanks for this...He's gonna love them.” 

Keith seemed to agree with Lance, thanking Pidge moments later.  
* * *  
They all went onto a mission, Keith insisting on bringing Liam. 

The child had a tiny backpack filled with snacks and drinks along with bandages and cute plasters (with different coloured cats on them) they'd found in the Earth shop.

“Why bandaids and bandages?” Lance asked.

“In case he needs them.” Keith replied, stuffing a blue bat like plush toy into the backpack along project Lilac’s purple lion.

“Why the plushie?” Pidge asked.

“Liam likes it. Makes him feel less scared.” Lance piped up. He'd only had it for over a week but he loved it.

Keith had been doing this frequently lately, Lance assumed he just didn't want to leave Liam in the castle. He too was nervous of the castle getting attacked with their son inside. Though he wouldn't admit he was nervous to Lance 

Keith carefully zipped up the backpack, Liam stopping him moments later.

“Daddy...Cuddles doesn't like the dark.” Liam said.

“Who's…” Hunk paused as he watched Keith pull out the bat like plushie enough so it peeked out of the bag.

“Is Cuddles ok now?” the red paladin asked and Liam nodded.

He found himself smiling at the sight and glanced at Lance who was flushed a slight red and looking a little washed out.

“Lance?...You okay ?” he asked, snapping his fingers in front of Lance.

Lance jumped and looked at him. He looked a little clammy but seemed to pretend he was ok.

“He's perfect Hunk.” Lance muttered. 

“Why don't you just say you like him and ask him out?” Hunk whispered,unsure on whether he should bring it up.

“Cause...It's not as easy as that.”  
* * *  
Liam went with Keith in Red, Keith assuring Lance and the team he'd be fine. 

Lance was still unsure about the whole thing. Fearing the chance of Red getting hit and going down with Keith and Liam inside.

“Know what to do if anything happens?” Keith asked the child. He hated that he'd just asked their five year old that but he needed to be sure the boy could be a hundred percent safe.

“No.” Liam muttered. “You'll always be there or papa.”

“I mean if one of us...” he paused and shook his head. He couldn't say that to his son. “If one of us get hurt thanks to...Bad guys... What do you do?”

“Kick their butt.” Liam replied making Keith smile weakly. 

“Lili...I want you to go hide if anything happens ok?...Just get your plushie out-”

“Cuddles.” Liam interrupted. 

“Right Cuddles. Get Cuddles out..And hold onto him ok?...Wait for someone to come find you ok?” 

Liam didn't understand completely but nodded.

“You can have the potty paper if you get hurt.” he replied, making Keith hug him close.

“Bandages...Angel…” he muttered.

He heard a sniff over the com and realised he'd not switched it off.

“What the fuck!” was practically screamed into his ear by Lance.

“Don't you dare get hurt or die on me or him!” Lance hissed. “We need you.”  
* * *  
_Lance had stuck by Keith’s side, holding Liam close._

_They was supposed to be rescuing creatures the Galra had captured. It had ended rather poorly on the way there._

_They'd been walking, neither of them noticed anyone there until it was too late. They didn't even notice the soldier._

_They heard a shot and Keith froze,draining of colour, before crumpling to the ground causing Lance to quickly shield Liam against his chest, in shock as he did._

_“Keith!”_

_He panicked unsure of what to do. His mind wasn't thinking straight as he instinctively rushed forward to the enemy._

_He gripped his bayard with his free hand, hands trembling as he attempted to shoot. Hearing another shot from the enemy as he did._  
* * *  
Lance jolted awake with a scream. A nightmare. 

Keith rushed over, holding Liam close who looked like he'd been crying.

Lance realised he was in his bedroom. He wasn't sure why or why the rest of the team was crowding around. 

He covered his mouth as Keith hugged him tight. 

He quickly wrapped his arms around Keith moments later, hands trembling as he began blubbering 

“E-Everything's fine...W-Why are you hugging me?” Lance muttered, shakily. “I-It was just a nightmare.”

Keith gripped onto Lance, tears silently dribbling onto him. Lance didn't know how to react, sniffing loudly. He'd never seen Keith cry before, what had happened to make him cry so hard.

Liam joined in on the hug and sniffed, looking up at Lance. 

“P-Papa...Are you okay?” 

Lance looked confused, tears still falling before he finally wiped them away.

“Why wouldn't I be?”

“Y-You fucking threw up in front of us and fell asleep against a wall! I thought something was wro-” Keith paused, hiccuping as more tears dribbled down his face. 

“W-Why the fuck didn't you say you was sick! You a-asshole! You scared us!” 

Lance carefully patted Keith’s back and glanced around at the worried faces.

“He did look a little washed out before we went.” Hunk spoke up.

“And sweaty.” Pidge piped up.

“I felt a little hotter than usual..But I thought that would go away on its own.” Lance muttered.

“I'll go make him something. Tell me if anything changes.” Hunk said leaving the room, he looked pretty stressed.

“I'll get something cold.” Pidge said rushing out.

Shiro lingered, looking concerned until Keith said he'd keep an eye on Lance. 

“I'll get him a drink. Just promise you'll look after yourself too.”

Keith nodded as Shiro left and sighed. He jabbed Lance in the arm, wiping his eyes moments later.

“I thought you'd been shot or something.” he muttered, letting Liam cuddle Lance a little longer.

“Come here.” Lance muttered, making some room in the bed.  
* * *  
A few days later, Lance had managed to sneak out of his room. Keith had him on lockdown and now Keith wasn't in the room he could sneak out without him knowing.

He wore a blanket loosely around his body as he made his way to the couches. He didn't quite feel like food just yet.

Lance yawned and rubbed at an eye with the blanket.

“You're supposed to be resting.” a voice piped up.

He glanced over to the direction of the voice with his other eye, spotting Pidge curled up and pale on one of the couches.

Lance headed over with a small smile.

“I'm feeling a lot better than I was.” he said. 

“Yeah you look less sickly.” Pidge muttered.

Lance sat next to her and glanced at her.

“You sick? You look pretty bad.” 

She shook her head, speaking up before he had the chance to ask.

“Cramps.” she muttered and his expression changed, looking almost guilty.

“Do you need anything?...Meds...Something warm?...A drink?” he asked and she smiled and shook her head.

“You're still a little sick. Don't worry about me.”Pidge replied. 

Lance gestured her to come closer, offering her some of his blanket. She moved closer and he wrapped the blanket around her, cuddling her with one arm and bringing her close to his side. 

“Dad instincts kicking in?” she asked with a smirk. 

He snorted and rolled his eyes, resting his head against hers.

“Just accept the comfort, gremlin.” he jokingly muttered.

She rolled her eyes and spoke up moments later.

“He's been looking after you and Liam. Liam’s been worried but Keith kind of quarantined you from everyone...He didn't want Liam getting sick.” 

“I gotta see my baby.” he muttered.

“No you're warm...Don't move.” she replied. “Besides he's probably asleep in Keith’s room with Keith. He's not been sleeping proper...Neither of them have.”

Lance looked concerned, gazing at one of the empty couches.

“Liam needs me...Needs us...” 

“And Keith?” Pidge asked.

“Maybe he's just stressed because of me.”  
* * *  
Lance must have dozed off because he awoke to a tiny voice and a numb arm.

“Papa?” 

Lance smiled and leaned forward noticing Pidge grumble as he did. 

He picked Liam up and leaned back again,cuddling him as Pidge leaned against his side again.

“I've missed you.” he muttered to the little boy.

“I missed you too papa.” Liam replied, nuzzling against Lance and quickly drifting off. He looked exhausted, so he was somewhat relieved the child was sleeping.

“Shouldn't you be in bed?” a familiar voice asked with a yawn a few minutes later. Keith.

“I'm not as bad. Besides I'm babysitting.” Lance replied with a smirk, almost laughing when Pidge flipped him off.

Keith quickly came over, with a fluffy bedhead, his black shirt and red boxers on. He scratched at his hair and yawned once more. Despite sleeping he looked honestly exhausted. 

“Pidge can look after herself Lance.” Keith muttered, not noticing that Lance was blushing. 

“She's not feeling great.” Lance muttered,trying to keep eye contact. “It's nothing bad.”

After that it went awkwardly quiet. 

Keith seemed to rub at one eye until Lance cleared his throat and spoke up.

“Er...You can sit down...If you want.”

Keith didn't hesitate as he climbed next to Lance, leaning against the blanket with a small exhausted smile.

“I...Kinda missed you.” he muttered making Lance smile and blush.

“I kinda missed you too.”

* * *  
They managed to doze off together, Pidge quickly abandoning them as they did.

She headed to Hunk , finding him talking to his lion several minutes later. Hunk paused and looked over at her with a smile as he gestured her over.

“Hey you feeling any better?” he asked.

“Yeah, Lance kinda helped out a little. I kinda had warmth for a while thanks to him and a blanket.”

“Oh? He's up...Has he ate?...Did he look ok?” Hunk looked concerned and Pidge had to smile a little at it. 

“He's not ate...Yet. He looked a lot better than he was a few days back...But that's not why I came here.” Pidge replied.

“You came to spend time with me right?”

“Totally. Plus the Klance family was cuddling on the couch...Kinda too sappy for me.” she said with a smirk.

Hunk’s eyes lit up and he practically grinned.

“Did they-”

“They haven't asked each other out. Still pining both of them...Worse than ever. Keith just kind of looked exhausted and they like fell asleep cuddling.” Pidge muttered. “It's a little annoying honestly watching them dance around it all awkwardly.”

Hunk’s smile faded as he rolled his eyes. He folded his arms and sighed.

“Lance...He's never been this into someone before. Sure he's had crushes and been on dates but he's never had it this bad.” Hunk paused. “Maybe he's scared.”

“Scared of what?” Pidge asked.

“Rejection...Unrequited feelings...Making things awkward...There's honestly a lot of things he could be scared of.” Hunk replied.

“Maybe they need a nudge again.” Pidge sighed.

“It didn't completely work last time though. What makes you think it'll work again.” Hunk muttered. “We tried leaving them alone for the picnic.”

“How about a romantic meal?...Maybe something will happen.” Pidge said.

“...Y’know that's not actually a bad idea…” Hunk muttered. “How will we get them to agree to it?”

“Just leave it for them to find...We'll attempt to make the mood.” Pidge replied, thinking. “I'm pretty sure we can get Allura to lower the lights...Maybe find some music or something.”

Hunk laughed and smiled, dragging Pidge into a hug.

“You've been planning this huh?”

“Maybe….Their pining is just frustrating.” she muttered making Hunk smirk. 

“Sure whatever you say.”  
* * *  
Hunk had been in the kitchen for what felt like hours, perfecting a three course meal the best he could with alien ingredients.

“What do you think?” he asked Shiro. “Do you think it looks ok?...I tasted it and it tasted pretty good...But what if one of them is allergic to something?...Or doesn't like it or-”

“Hunk.” 

He looked up at Shiro , smiling nervously as he did. Almost on the verge of tears.

“It'll be great. Everything will be fine.” Shiro said watching him finish plating up. “Go wake them up.”

Hunk nodded and rushed off as Shiro took the plates on by one to the table. 

Shiro figured if they had all their courses there and wasn't been served them they would maybe feel more relaxed and less confused about the situation. 

“Hunk...All Coran has is classical mus-...” Pidge paused as she walked in, noticing it wasn't Hunk but Shiro. 

“...So he told you about operation Klance?” she asked and Shiro nodded trying not to laugh.

“Operation Klance?...”

“It's their couple name...According to Hunk who is probably their biggest fan.” Pidge muttered making Shiro smile.

“Hunk’s gone waking them up. What's happening with Liam?” Shiro asked.

“He'll eat with them...We'll get him out if something happens.”

“What if nothing does?” Shiro asked.

“Then we plan something else.”  
* * *  
Lance awoke to being tapped repetitively and to Keith yawning next to him.

“Lance...Lance wake up.” Hunk said earning a groan in response.

“Five more minutes big guy.”

“Lance...Get up.” Keith muttered, standing up and picking up Liam causing Lance to open his eyes.

“How long was we out?” Lance asked, standing up and cracking his back with a yawn. 

“The equivalent of like a few hours back home.” Hunk replied. “That's not important. Follow me.”

Keith and Lance shared a confused look but followed Hunk as he lead the way. The motion stirred Liam, who awoke against Keith’s chest.

“Daddy?...M’hungry.” he muttered, clinging to Keith’s shirt and rubbing his eye with one hand. 

“There's food waiting for you guys.” Hunk spoke up with a smile. “I spent hours on it.”

“Hours? Holy sh-..Crow Hunk...You spoil us.” Lance muttered , smiling when Hunk smiled and replied with a “stop.”

A loud grumble was heard moments later. Keith glanced down at Liam.

“Wasn't my tummy.” 

“Heh...I...Might have not ate yet.” Lance spoke up, almost jumping at the speed Keith turned around to look at him.

“You're gonna get worse if you don't eat...You quiznak.” Keith muttered making Lance smile.

“Aww...Keith cares about me.” he teased, laughing with Hunk when he noticed Keith turn bright red.

“N-No...I... I...I-... Can't I be worried about a friend?” Keith stuttered making Lance smirk and put an arm around him.

“Relax I'm just joking.”

Daddy's heart's really fast.” Liam said, looking up at Keith who was still burning red.

“Did I fluster you so much?” Lance asked, raising a brow.

“....Shut up.” he muttered, looking away and hoping that the redness on his face would die down.  
* * *  
The small family’s eyes lit up at the site of the food. It all looked amazing.

They sat and Keith and Lance seemed more confused as Hunk seemed to hurry out. 

“...He made all this for us?” Keith asked earning a nod from Lance as he began to eat.  


“...Fuck me...This is good.” Lance muttered earning a glare from Keith. 

“What!...He didn't hear me.” 

“Still…” Keith muttered. Was he blushing again? Why was he doing that? Was he getting sick? 

Liam seemed to be in his own world as he ate. The only time he seemed to react was when the lights began to dim.

He almost cried and reached up to his parents. Lance took him and hugged him close, looking over at Keith as he did.

“...Do you think maybe somethings wrong with the ship?” he covered Liam’s ears and asked.

Keith shrugged, swallowing before replying.

“Maybe we should tell Allura or Coran...Or maybe they're diverting power or something to fix something.”

Lance seemed to accept that uncovering Liam’s ears and carefully stroking Liam’s hair with one hand as he resumed eating.

“It's ok don't worry. Papa and daddy will protect you.” Lance muttered to the child, smiling as Liam began to eat again.  
* * *  
Things seemed to get more bizarre as their meal went on.

Pidge came in with cans of alien alcohol they'd had on the picnic.

“I'm just gonna leave these here.” she muttered before quickly leaving causing more confusion for Keith and Lance.

They shrugged it off, seeming more confused as classical music seemed to play through the castle.

“Ok...What the fuck is happening?” Keith asked earning a snort from Lance. 

“...I have no idea...Just roll with it.” he muttered, laughing a little.

Liam giggled against Lance and looked up at him. 

“Papa?”

“Yeah buddy?”

“...Why's everyone being silly?” Liam asked.

“Believe me...We're just as confused as you are angel.” Lance replied, running a hand through his son’s raven hair.

Keith quickly grabbed a can of the alien alcohol once he'd ate, cracking it open and taking a sip.

“Why would they give us this?” Keith asked, watching Lance grab one and open it.

“This can't be a date right?” Lance asked, taking a drink.

Keith choked on his drink, causing Liam to look over in concern.

“You ok?” Lance and Liam asked, earning a nod.

“Y-Yeah...Um...It's just...This can't be a date...Just the-...Just a coincidence this stuff is happening…”

“And Pidge bringing the beer?” Lance asked.

“Probably thinks it's soda.” Keith muttered.

“She's probably wanting to see us drunk...Shiro’s gonna be pissed...Like with the underage drinking again.”

Keith rolled his eyes and smiled.

“Maybe. Or maybe he sent her in here…”

“You think?”

“I think he's willing to look the other way.” Keith muttered, taking another drink. “Or he thinks this is soda...I don't think he saw the cans...Or he doesn't even know Pidge brought these in.”

Lance snorted, taking a big gulp of his can.

“She's a little gremlin looking for future blackmail material.” he muttered making Keith roll his eyes.

“I don't think she'd do that.”

“You haven't know her as long as I have.”  
* * *  
The drinks had been flowing and it was safe to say they was both drunk at this point. They'd lost track of how many cans they'd drunk.

They noticed Shiro come in at some point and giggled to themselves.

“Q-Quick...Act n-not...Druuunk.” Keith slurred as Lance laughed.

“S-Ssshhh…” Lance replied, still giggling. Attempting to say “sober people don't say that" and failing in the process.

Shiro actually laughed, taking Liam from Lance as he did. The child looked confused as he looked at Shiro. 

“Why are they silly?” Liam asked.

“Long story...Maybe we should leave them alone for a while…” Shiro replied, carrying the child out of the room. 

“Can I make papa and daddy something?”

“Yeah sure, want some help?” Shiro asked, earning a smile and nod in response.  
* * *  
The teenagers was still laughing amongst each other, Lance slurring dumb jokes and Keith hiccuping between drunken laughs.

Lance watched him, smiling as he did. His face turning red though honestly he was unsure if it was the drink’s fault or if he was actually blushing.

“Y-You're….Be...Bea...Pretty.” he slurred, causing Keith to look at him. He hiccuped and smiled wide as his face burned red. Lance hadn't seen him smile so wide ever. 

“Y-You're...Fuckin’....Bea..Beeutiful.” he replied, slurring and managing to mispronounce it.

Lance smiled, standing up and wobbling on his feet. 

“Hey...I-I-”

He was interrupted as Keith pounced at him Lance grabbing him and holding onto his thighs to stop him falling. 

Keith wrapped his legs around Lance’s waist, looking up at him before Lance tugged on his arms, dragging him into a kiss.

Keith’s arms wrapped around Lance’s neck and his eyes closed as they continued to kiss. Lance stumbled against a wall and pressed Keith against it before pulling away from the kiss, earning a whine from Keith. 

He hiccuped and began to dust kisses across Keith’s neck, nipping at skin occasionally causing the red paladin to grip onto him. 

“Lance..” Keith muttered, against Lance ear making him shiver.

“I...I...Have aaan I-I...Deah.” he slurred.  
* * *  
Keith awoke with a pounding head. He grumbled as the lights came on in the room, shielding his eyes.

He felt gross and nauseous.

“Why the fuck did I drink again?” he croaked, wincing at how rough his voice sounded. 

He needed a shower. Fast. He didn't think he could actually face training at this point. 

Keith slowly peeled off the covers, eyes widening as he noticed that he was completely naked. 

He turned scarlet and glanced behind him, noticing Lance without a shirt, fast asleep and added two and two together.

Keith panicked, quickly getting up and managing to stir Lance in the process as he hunted for his boxers.

“Ugh...My head.” Lance whined, eyes going wide as he noticed Keith. 

“Holy fuck!..” Lance winced at the volume of his voice.

Keith also winced at Lance's raised voice. Seeming relieved when he found his boxers, he quickly put them on and groaned.

“Y-Your neck is covered in hickies.” Keith muttered. 

“Yours too..And your shoulders.” Lance replied, sitting up.

“Fuck me...I'm really sore.” Keith muttered. 

“I think I already did.” Lance replied, with some finger guns and a smirk.

Keith glared at him, cursing.

“What the fuck! Why are you joking about this?!” Keith hissed.

“I'm panicking too!” Lance replied. “Kinda lost my V-card and I don't fucking remember.”

“V- card? What the fuck does losing a card have to do with this?” 

Lance blushed and groaned, looking at him.

“Are you actually serious right now?...V-card...Virginity you quiznak.” he muttered and held his head.

He noticed Keith turn crimson and tense. 

“O-Oh…” he swallowed. “Mine’s gone now too.” he muttered, rubbing his head.

“...What...Do we do?” Lance asked.

“Well we can't take it ba-”

“Not about virginities Keith...Well kinda more about the sex deal.” Lance sighed.

“What do you want to do?” Keith asked, sitting on the bed with a wince.

“Think about it more when my head isn't pounding.” Lance muttered, throwing back the cover and getting up, Keith covered his face.

“Not even a glance?...I'm hurt.” Lance teased, quickly throwing on his boxers and shirt.

“...Lance I feel like I'm gonna throw up.”

“Shit...Um...Think you can make it to the bathroom?” Lance asked.

“Maybe if I run...But…”

“Don't feel like doing the walk of shame?” Lance asked with a yawn.

“Not particularly no.” Keith muttered, putting last night's shirt on.

Lance offered Keith his hoodie and Keith smiled, quickly putting it on, zipping it up and putting the hood up.

“How about if I do it with you?...You're more covered up now.” Lance said with a weak smile, throwing on his dressing gown.

Keith slowly nodded, leading the way out, Lance catching up to him fairly quickly. He leaned against Lance noticing him shielding his eyes as they walked.

They attempted to ignore the others, watching them and muttering amongst themselves. They was too nauseous to deal with it.

“I think...I'm gonna puke too.” he muttered after a few minutes, grabbing Keith’s arm and rushing into the bathroom.  
* * *  
“Fuck.” Keith muttered looking into the bathroom mirror at the love bites on his neck. “How hard did you bite?”

Lance shrugged.

“Jeez...You're thighs are covered in them.” he muttered, noticing Keith make a startled sound as he did. 

Lance stretched and winced.

“I think you went Galra and clawed up my back.” Lance muttered with a groan.

Keith turned around and froze as Lance showed him his back.

“Yeah...I think so...Sorry.” 

“It's fine.” Lance replied, turning back around and smirking “Take me out to dinner before you try and get in my pants next time, Kei.”

He laughed as Keith turned crimson.

“I-I..We had dinner!”

“So...What does this make us now?” Lance asked. “Are we gonna just forget about this and go back to being friends raising a kid or like make it official?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the deed has been done, I wanted to not go into too much detail cause honestly I don't want to have to up the age rating. They're not together as of yet.
> 
> They really need some time to think on it, right now they feel too shitty to let the situation fully sink in and to like discuss it almost like adults.
> 
> Also never give them alcohol again. Despite the fact it like deals with the pining.


	11. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have some feelings to discuss. Will they actually do it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is okay. I've been really struggling lately and it took weeks to write this, it was like really hard for some reason

Feelings wasn't discussed that day. What their relationship was now wasn't discussed either. 

The day was spent rushing to and from the bathroom to throw up, keeping hydrated and napping.

As the week went on it still wasn't discussed. It seemed like they was either ignoring it or too nervous to do anything about said feelings.  
* * *  
Lance sighed, holding Liam against his hip watching Keith pack Liam’s backpack with snacks and his favourite bat like plushie. 

“Daddy looks sad.” Liam said, causing Lance to look at him. 

“He does?” he blinked and looked at him. Noticing that he did look sad. Almost like he was trying to hold it together. 

“Yeah. Real sad.” Liam replied. “Can you fix daddy?”

“I could try.” 

Lance watched the paladin run a finger over one of the toy’s plush horns before heading over.

“Hey you feeling okay?” Lance asked, noticing dark circles under Keith’s eyes. 

Keith glanced at him before looking at their son and forcing a somewhat unnatural smile. 

“You've got everything you need in here ok?...Snacks, drinks, band aids and the ba-Cuddles.” Keith paused and rubbed one eye with his free hand.

“Before we go, do you need anything?”

Liam nodded and Lance put him down, watching as Liam grabbed Keith’s jacket and gently tugged until he knelt down. He whispered something to the paladin and the pair headed off.  
* * *  
Lance tossed his helmet up and caught it, repeating the process as he waited for the pair to return. He zoned out to the point where he almost dropped his helmet when Keith called his name.

“Stop messing around and come on. The others are waiting.” Keith said,securing a tiny black and red backpack against one shoulder.

Lance noticed Liam grip Keith’s free hand and glance up at him.

“Where did you both go?” Lance asked the paladin.

“Bathroom.” 

“Are you okay?” Lance asked, heading over to him, putting his helmet on.

“Fine.” Keith muttered, looking away.

Lance sighed and put an arm around him, noticing him tense as he did.

“Daddy was pretty sad last night.” Liam spoke up.

“Just was tired Lili.” 

“Can you talk to me Kei? Please?” Lance asked. “I know something is up.”

“I am talking to you.”

Lance sighed and slowly let go.

“Fine I'll talk to you later."  
* * *  
It had hurt the fact he knew he'd upset Keith. But he'd fix it, somehow.

The moment he exited his lion he rushed over to Keith who was holding Liam. He smiled wide at Keith who just gave him a blank expression.

“Hey um….Can we talk?” Lance asked.

“What about?”

“Er….Just stuff.”Lance said, mentally cursing at himself moments later. 

Keith raised a brow, walking with him. Lance went silent for several minutes turning scarlet as he did.

“Are you just staring at me?” Keith asked, shaking him out of his trance.

“Er...N-No…I...I wanted to talk about what happened.”

“I don't want to talk about this in front of Liam.” Keith replied with a frown.

Lance went silent again for around the equivalent of an Earth hour. It was extremely awkward during that hour for the trio.

“I...I'm really sorry I should've said something sooner...Like I feel like an asshole cause I've hurt you.” he winced as he noticed his voice crack. Why did it do that?

“Lance I can this wait? I don't want Liam hearing this.” Wait did his voice just crack too? 

Lance quickly looked over at him, eyes widening as he did.

“What?” Keith replied. 

“Did you shrink a little?” Lance asked, raising a brow.

Keith grumbled. 

“Fuck you.” he hissed, looking at his his jacket. It seemed a little longer on him than normal.

“No I'm serious...You look younger.” Lance replied.

Keith’s eyes widened and he glanced at Lance.

“....You too. What the fuck.” 

He looked at Liam, heart thumping against his ribcage when he realised the five year old now looked like he was two, he was dozing quietly against Keith. 

“Why are we younger?!” Keith hissed, letting Lance take the two year old. 

Lance shrugged.

“Who knows. How old are we?” Lance asked.

“He's two...And I think we're fifteen.” Keith replied.

Lance rested Liam against his chest, groaning as he did. 

“I don't wanna be fifteen...My voice always cracked at weird times.” Lance muttered with a pout.

“Shiro? We kinda have a problem.” Keith spoke into his com.

“Yeah we're fifteen!” Lance hissed. “And Liam two.”

“We're in the same boat. We're younger too.” Shiro replied over the coms.

“Did Allura say anything about this?” Keith winced as his voice cracked on her name. He knew Shiro was probably trying not to laugh.

“Yeah, it's something to do with the planet, it de ages people.” 

“Then why the fuck are we here?” Keith grumbled.

“To gather some weird alien thing..And check for life.” Pidge interrupted, Lance snorted at her younger sounding voice.

“I don't want to loose my son over this.” Keith hissed. “He's already a toddler. How much younger can he get?”

“We won't let that happen I swear.” Shiro replied.

“We'll get back before that can happen.” Lance said, glancing at Keith.

Keith sighed and turned off his com, folding his arms as he did. He looked more stressed than he did when Lance had been sick.

“Hey.” Lance paused. “I won't let anything happen to our son, I swear.”  
* * *  
Another hour passed and Liam was now a baby. Keith and Lance was now thirteen, their undersuits and armour beginning to struggle to fit.

Liam wailed and Lance tried to bounce him in his arms, rubbing his back as he did.

“It's gonna be okay kiddo.” Lance muttered, looking over at Keith with concern.

Keith moved closer to him, Lance grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze.

“We should talk to Shiro. We have to get Liam back now.” Keith spoke up. 

“You talk. Follow me back...Think we can fly like this?”

Keith nodded, watching Lance run and quickly following him.

“Shiro! We're-”

“We gotta go!” Lance interrupted.

“Liam is a baby...Any longer on this planet and he'll...We have to go.” 

“Sorry for leaving you guys...Er Good luck.” Lance said.  
* * *  
Lance practically sprinted out of his lion and through the castle,holding Liam close as he did. 

Keith rushed after him,noticing something as he did. They was returning to their normal ages, which caused relief to wash over him.

“Lance!” 

Lance stopped and turned around with Liam, Keith rushing towards him as he did. He seemed surprised when Keith hugged him and Liam tight.

“Hey watch it I'm holding our ba-”

“Lance...He's five again.” Keith interrupted, smiling weakly as he heard Lance gasp.

The blue paladin hiccuped, gripping onto Keith tight before sobbing against his hair. Gasping for breath between sobs and muttering things that was muffled by Keith’s hair. Mostly curse words.

“Lance. Look at me.” Keith spoke up after a few moments. 

The blue paladin did so, eyes red and damp.

“I love you.” Keith said quietly.

He attempted to lean up slightly to kiss him as Lance leaned down. Liam spoke up causing Lance to jump and accidentally headbutt Keith in the nose.

“Daddy? Can I have Cuddles?” 

Keith hissed, tearing up and holding his nose trying not to curse.

Lance did curse through gritted teeth, holding his head with one hand.

“S-Sorry….L-Love you too.”

Keith after a few moments took a hand off his nose. It wasn't bleeding which he was glad about.

He took the tiny black and red backpack off his shoulder, opening it up and giving Liam the blue bat like plushie. 

He smiled and ran a hand through Liam’s thick raven hair.

“We love you, don't ever forget that..You mean the world to us.” Lance said looking down at the child. 

Liam smiled and cuddled his plush toy.

He smiled looking between the pair. “Love you daddy. Love you papa.  
* * *  
They'd curled up on one of the couches together, Liam sat on Keith’s lap.

Neither felt great due to the stress over Liam on the de ageing planet, their bodies reaction to said stress had unfortunately been delayed until now. 

Lance had knocked himself sick with stress, feeling hot and cold and genuinely unwell. Meanwhile Keith had ended up with a stomach ache and nausea. 

Lance had his arm around Keith who was quietly dozing against his shoulder. Lance wasn't far behind him until their son spoke up.

“What's papa and daddy now?” Liam asked with a smile.

“Boyfriends....I think. Right Keith?...Kei?”

“Yeah we are.” Keith woke up and muttered, feeling groggy. “Let me sleep.” 

“About time.” a familiar voice said, making the pair look over in horror. Pidge.

“You little gremlin! What the heck are you doing here?!” Lance cried, he glanced at Keith who looked like his colour had drained. 

“Hunk brought me back. I ended up eight and Shiro made him bring me back.” she said, smirking at the pair. 

“How long have you been here?” Keith asked, feeling too groggy to move from Lance's shoulder.

“Since the whole you sleeping against Lance deal. Hunk’s gonna love this. He's been on team Klance for a while.”

Keith groaned and closed his eyes. 

“Please don't take any pictures.” 

“Too late. I already got one of you drooling on Lance's shoulder.”

“Ew…” Lance muttered, causing Keith to open his eyes.

“Lance, you do remember what you did within ten minutes of meeting us. Right?” Keith muttered.

Lance smirked and pulled Keith a little closer.

“Don't regret that.” 

“You're gross.” Keith and Pidge said with an eye roll.

Liam looked confused.

“What did papa do?” 

“I'll let him tell you.” Keith replied with a yawn.  
* * *  
The teenagers must have dozed off because they awoke to shaking. Well someone shaking them.

“You're dating?!” it was Hunk.

Keith groaned and held his head, it was fluffy. He'd turned Galra in his sleep.

“Maybe turn the volume down until I'm more awake.” Keith yawned.

Lance stretched and rubbed his eyes.

“Mm? Hunk? Wha-”

“You're dating! Pidge told me. I figured you'd tell me first...I'm hurt.” Hunk’s grin said otherwise.

“Oh...Yeah we're dating...Kinda happened when we got back.” Lance said with a smile. “He's adorable huh Hunk?” 

Lance smirked, looking at Keith, who's hair was fluffy and a complete mess.

“...I g-”

Keith looked down at his lap, finding it empty. He looked around frantically, eyes widening. 

“Where’s Liam?!” 

Hunk placed his hands on Keith shoulders.

“He's with Shiro and Allura. We're busy with something...But it's almost done.”

“What's almost done?” Keith asked.

Lance sniffed and his eyes widened.

“You're baking something!” he yelled, Hunk quickly shushing him.

“N-No I'm not!”

“...Why are you baking?...Why don't you want us to know.” Keith asked.

Hunk quickly changed the subject. 

“You're looking a little purple Keith, are you feeling ok?”

“I...Er...I'm...Um fine.”

Lance leaned over and scratched behind a furry ear making Keith lean into the touch, slowly closing his eyes as he did.

“He's alright Hunk. He's just a space cat.”

“I'm not a space cat Lance.” Keith grumbled. 

Hunk’s eyes lit up as the red paladin purred at the ear scratching, he grinned and reached forward hesitating.

“...Can I?...Touch an ear?”

Keith opened an eye, glancing at him with golden eyes.

“What are you baking?” Keith asked. “Tell us and I'll consider it.”

“But it's a surprise. I can't do that.” Hunk said shifting awkwardly on his feet.

Keith closed eye and sighed. 

“Sorry buddy. Can't touch then.” Lance said.

“...Hunk it's like velvet.” Lance muttered after a few moments.

“...Fine...It's...It's a cake.” Hunk muttered, smiling when Keith opened his eyes. 

“Cake?!” Lance grinned. “Oh Hunk you beautiful boy...I could kiss you!...But my boyfriend would be pissed off if I did.”

Hunk laughed and sat near them.

“My heart belongs to another. Sorry buddy.” Hunk said with a smirk as Lance pretended to look upset.

“I get it Mr Universe...She's adorable.” 

“Who's Mr Universe?...He's Hunk..Did you forget your best friend's name?” Keith looked confused.

“...What? No! It's...It's a character from a TV show Keith.” Lance replied. 

Keith looked confused and decided to switch the conversation topic.

“No lactose right?...Nothing similar to it?...Like the cake wasn't made with any of that right?” Keith asked.

“Nah man, you're safe.” Hunk replied with a smile, scratching at Keith’s other furry ear.

He purred and Hunk grinned. 

“Galra Keith is adorable.” he muttered earning a strange look from Keith.

“...I can't really roll my eyes like this.” Keith replied , crossing his arms.

“Does Liam have a Galra side?” Hunk asked.

Lance nodded.

“Tiny adorable space kitten. It's really cute Hunk. You should see it.”

“If you don't stop with the space cat crap you're sleeping alone tonight.” Keith hissed.

“Fair enough.” Lance replied, kissing his cheek, laughing with Hunk when Keith turned violet and buried his face against his arm.

“Warn me next time.” Keith muttered.


	12. Oneshot 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So atlas this isn't actually chapter 12/ an update on the story but a stand alone oneshot with these three just to keep you guys going until I write out the actual chapter 12.
> 
> This is a few months old sorry but it's better than nothing I guess. Enjoy Liam as a babu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not writing chapter 12 yet. I'm not doing completely great yet looking after myself.
> 
> I'm eating which is good not always 3 meals but it's better than nothing.
> 
> But I'm not sleeping until super late so in turn like that's screwing me up. But I'll fix it.

They wasn’t sure what time it was when a loud cry woke them up. The baby had woke up again and in turn decided to wake his parents up too, they was surprised no one else on the ship heard him.

Since they’d got Liam they’d ended up sharing a bed due to the demanding baby.

“Your turn.” Lance groaned, leaning against his pillow. They’d been switching shifts and Lance had done his hour and needed sleep.

Keith slowly got up, yawning and rubbing his eyes. 

“Why won’t he sleep?” Keith muttered, taking Liam out of his cot.

“Maybe he’s hungry…Or needs changing.” Lance yawned, trying to drift off as the baby continued to cry. 

“Or just…Grumpy.” Lance muttered before drifting off.

“I’ll go make him a bottle.” Keith almost whispered, yawning as he head out with the crying baby.

* * *  
He rested him against his chest, supporting him with one arm as he made a bottle and heated it up.

The infant whimpered and sniffled, looking up at Keith with big blue eyes filled with tears. 

“Please no more crying Lili…You’ll wake everyone up. ” he muttered, looking at the baby with tired eyes before gently bouncing on his feet as he waited for the formula to cool, trying his best to soothe Liam.

Liam sniffed and began to nibble on Keith’s shirt, quickly coating a patch with drool. 

Keith gently ran a hand through Liam’s thick raven baby hair and sighed.

“Better then crying.” he yawned, quickly stopping to glance at Liam.

“Ok I’m gonna have to put you down. Don’t cry it’s so I can check if it’s ok….The bottle.” he sighed and placed the baby on the closest surface in the kitchen. 

“Why am I explaining myself to him? He’s too young to understand." 

He winced as Liam’s bottom lip wobbled and he teared up.

"No no no. Don’t do that. Daddy’s…Just gonna test this.” His eyes widened as he quickly grabbed the bottle and tested it on his inner wrist.

“See? It’s ok…” he paused and put it down, grabbing the infant and securing him in his arms before finally grabbing the bottle again and attempting to feed him.

He was still unfamiliar with this as Liam squirmed and wriggled in his arms.

“…Do you actually want this or…Did you just cry for no reason?”

He yawned, still offering the baby his bottle until finally Liam deemed it acceptable and began to drink somewhat quickly.

“Slow down. It’s not going anywhere.” Keith muttered with a tired smile as the baby slowed down.

* * *  
Liam had drained the bottle, yawning and dosing off once he’d been burped. 

Keith was practically falling asleep stood up at that point.

He yawned and made his way to the couches, curling up on one a minute later with Liam close to him. He checked on the sleeping baby before finally managing to go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just set up a VLD discord server too with some ships, and stuff like that. I don't know if I can link it or not.
> 
> I could try in comments if anyone wants it.


	13. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team celebrate a certain someone's birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is late :( I got excited and posted as soon as I finished. Hopefully it's good 
> 
> Keef sweetie I'm sorry XD wouldn't believe both him and Lance are my favourites.  
> * * *  
> Also heads up I haven't watched s3 yet cause mental health still annoying but I will so pretty much this is separate from s2 and s3 so nothing from those seasons will be happening in this.

Keith woke up first, glancing at Lance before carefully climbing out of bed with their son in his arms.

He yawned and headed out of the room, waking Liam up as he did.

“Daddy?” the small child muttered, rubbing his eyes. “Where are we?”

Keith gently brushed some of the little boy’s raven bedhead from his face.

Keith switched Galra and scratched at one of his purple ears.

“Outside our room. We have something really important to do ok?”

“...Too early daddy.” Liam whined, gripping onto Keith and burying his face against Keith’s chest.

“I know it is. But the quicker we do this, the quicker we can go back to bed ok?” Keith said with a yawn.

It was dark aboard the ship, save for a few dim lights in the hallway. It had to be around midnight if he was guessing.

“It's an important day today.” Keith muttered.

“It is?” Liam asked, glancing up at him.

“It's papa’s birthday.” Keith replied with a smile. “I figured we should start on the surprise.”

He notice Liam smile in the darkness, noticing that he'd switched too.

“So are you helping daddy?” he asked, earning a nod from Liam.  
* * *  
They made their way to the kitchen,their ears twitching as they heard someone in there.

Keith slowly turned the corner, peeking into the room hearing a gasp as he did.

“Quiznak...It's just you, Galra Keith.” 

“Hunk?” Keith headed into the kitchen,Liam yawning in his arms. “What are-” he paused and yawned, showing fangs as he did. “...You doing here?”

“Making a cake for Lance...I couldn't relax.” Hunk replied. “You two?”

“We were gonna help decorate.” 

“Shiro got some party supplies at the space mall...Well craft stuff from one of the stores.” Hunk stretched.

“Where-”

“Dining room table.” Hunk said with smile. “Just careful of Pidge there. She's programming some lights in there.”

“Lights?”

“Yeah. She didn't say what she's making them do.” Hunk shrugged. “We'll find out soon enough.

“Anyone else awake?” Keith asked looking down at Liam who was struggling to stay awake.

“Shiro and Allura are making a big birthday card together. They'll come around at some point for us to sign it...And Coran is getting our presents for him. He's the only one who knows where they was hidden.” 

Hunk seemed excited which made Keith smile.

“So everyone except Lance is awake?” Keith asked with a small chuckle.

“Pretty much.” 

“Will papa like the pwess-ents?” Liam asked sleepily.

“He'll love them.” Hunk replied with a smile, heading over to ruffle the tiny Galra boy’s hair.  
* * *  
Keith put Liam down, holding his hand as the pair headed to the dining room.

Keith yawned wide, fangs fully showing. He rubbed an eye moments later. 

He wasn't sure how long it had been since he'd talked to Hunk but he was getting more tired by the minute.

“Daddy?”

“Hm?” Keith glanced down at him.

“I gotta go...I'm scared.” Liam said. 

“Of the dark?” Keith asked earning a nod from the small boy.

He smiled tiredly, leaning down and picking him up.

“Ok bathroom first. Then we have to get started on a banner for papa ok?”

“Ok.” Liam replied leaning his head against the crook of Keith’s neck as he gripped onto his shirt. 

Keith switched directions, heading towards the bathroom with his son. He almost, in his tired state bumped into Coran as he walked past.

Coran smiled at him, noticing how tired Keith and the child looked.

“You look exhausted Keith. Maybe you should both get some rest.”

Keith smiled tiredly, putting Liam down and letting him head off to the nearby bathroom. 

“I'll be right here ok? You'll be safe I swear.” Keith muttered to the child as he headed into the bathroom before turning to Coran. 

“I'll be fine. I'll take him to bed soon.” Keith stretched. “We're just gonna do the banner and then go….” he trailed off, blinking a few times before rubbing at his eyes.

“I need to finish it and we've not even started yet.” Keith sighed.

“Just remember to actually get some rest.” Coran said. “Falling asleep during the celebration tomorrow probably will concern Lance.”

Keith nodded and leaned against the wall.

“I promise I will.”  
* * *  
When they started on the banner it was maybe around an Earth hour later. Honestly he had no idea.

Keith slumped against the banner as he wrote with a red crayon “Happy Birthday Lance.” and Liam hunched over the banner with a purple crayon, lied on the table.

Keith glanced over at Liam and smiled weakly.

“What are you doing?” Keith asked curiously. 

“Drawing.”

“And what are you drawing?” Keith paused and watched the little boy, who had his tongue stuck out as he drew.

“Papa and Blue.” Liam replied 

“Can I see?” 

Liam nodded after a few minutes once he'd finished it and showed off the drawing.

This child was going to be the end of him. It was adorable. He smiled looking at the cute doodle, a small Lance and a giant adorable cat, both coloured outside of the lines but precious either way.

Keith ruffled Liam’s hair.

“It's nice. Really nice.” he said, smiling more as Liam’s eyes lit up. 

“Can I draw more?” 

“Sure just draw on here ok?”

Keith handed him some paper, watching as the child drew people.

“Who's this gonna be?” Keith asked.

“Papa’s mommy and daddy...I think.” the child looked confused. “I don't know what they look like.”

Keith stared at him, he was sure this child, his son was trying to kill him with cuteness.

“Wait. Hold on. Lance has a photo on his phone of them. I'll go get it. You can draw them on the banner if you want...Just wait until I have the photo ok?”

The boy nodded and Keith headed out of the room tripping over Pidge as he did.

“Ugh…” he grumbled and pushed himself up, looking at the girl who's lap he'd just moments ago fell across.

“Watch it!” she hissed. “You almost ruined the coding.”

“Pidge what the fuck.” he huffed. “I almost smashed my face against the floor…Why are you sat on the fucking floor in the dark?” 

“Sorry...It's easier than the table...Since it's cluttered.” she replied, quickly typing. “Are you ok?”

“...Yeah I'm fine.” Keith huffed, standing up. “Least I'm more awake now.”

“What are you doing?” she asked, glancing up at him.

“Getting Lance’s phone. Liam wants to draw his family.”

Pidge smiled, going back to typing.

“Cute.”

“Tell me about it.” Keith muttered. “He's killing me.”

Pidge snorted.

“I never thought you'd be weak when it came to kids. You're basically one of those dads who walk around with everything their kid has done in their wallet and show anyone they can.”

He blushed violet, his fluffy ears drooping slightly in embarrassment.

“You're not denying it.” she teased. 

“So...Lights...You're not making it make Nessie right?...I don't think we need to know how desperate you are for her.” he muttered with a smirk.

“Zip it Mothman fucker.” she replied , smirking as he snorted.

She noticed his expression change and him begin to blush.

“I'm kinkshaming you...Cryptid furry.” she muttered.

She noticed his “what the fuck” expression and tried not to laugh.

“You considered it, I could tell by your face and I'm not letting you forget that.” she stated with a smirk. 

“I'm leaving.” he replied, folding his arms and heading back to his and Lance’s room.  
* * *  
He glanced at Lance as he carefully took his phone, smiling at him weakly.

“I'm just borrowing this okay? I'll bring it back.” he whispered, kissing Lance’s head and practically dashing out of the room with a crimson face.

He groaned and glanced at the phone,fiddling with it until he found the photos.

He headed back to Liam and clicked on photo with the family with Lance and smiled. He'd never experienced a complete family before acquiring a child with Lance. He only had Shiro.

Now he knew how nice it felt having a fuller family, having a family and could imagine now how much Lance missed his.

“Here. That's them all.” Keith muttered placing the phone down and watching as the child began to draw them on the banner.

“Who's that?” Liam asked over and over as he drew, pointing to each family member.

“That's his mom and his dad and your grandparents...I don't know what she's like...I don't know what any of them are like. I've never met them.” he pointed.

“And those two?” Liam asked pointing at a older girl and a man. 

“That's his sister and brother.” 

Liam pointed at a woman and man.

“It's his aunt and uncle.” Keith replied with a smile.

The child pointed to an old couple.

“That's his grandparents and your great grandparents.” Keith replied.

Liam pointed at a little girl and a little boy, looking at Keith and waiting for his answer. 

“His niece and that little boy is Lance.”

Liam paused his drawing for a moment and looked at Keith with his eyes lighting up.

“That's papa?”

Keith nodded and smiled.

“He was older than you on this. He's cute huh?” 

Liam giggled and went back to drawing.  
* * *  
Once the banner was done Keith put it up, which took longer than he cared to admit.

Then he and Liam signed the card Allura brought around. After that he didn't remember anything.  
* * *  
“Keith.” was what woke up him up. He blinked and realised he had somehow made it back to bed with Liam. 

Maybe Shiro carried him back.

“Keith. Are you awake?” Lance. It was Lance who was looking at him and poking his arm.

“No.” Keith groaned and rolled over, back to him.

“Aww Kei.” Lance muttered, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling him. 

Keith laughed tiredly and rolled over to face him.

“Five more minutes. I was up late.” he muttered.

Lance kissed his nose.

“Gross. You have really bad morning breath.” Lance muttered.

“Thanks.” Keith huffed, closing his eyes. “You asked me out. Deal with it.” he smirked and nuzzled Lance’s chest slightly.  
* * *  
Hunk burst in at...Well Keith didn't know what time it was but he grumbled, burying his face against Lance. 

Lance sat up, Liam clinging sleepily to his side looking between the two. 

Lance smiled at Hunk.

“You know what day it is today Hunk~?” Lance practically sang.

Hunk nodded and smiled, taking a breath and singing happy birthday making Lance grin.

Keith slowly pulled away from Lance and joined it, making the two boys look at him.

“Stop. You sing like an delicate angel.” he muttered, kissing Keith’s cheek. “You'll make me cry.”

Lance looked over at Hunk and smirked. 

“Continue my love.” he joked, making a kiss noise at him making Hunk smirk as he continued to sing.

Liam joined in, an adorable tiny voice which managed to make both Hunk and Lance tear up. 

Keith stared and smiled, keeping it together better than Hunk and Lance.

Lance hugged their son and smiled, kissing his head.

“You're so cute.” he muttered,making the little boy giggle.

Hunk came over dragging Lance into a one armed hug, his other hid behind his back.

Lance grinned and hugged him tightly.

“So...What's behind your back big guy?”

Hunk rolled his eyes and smiled as he pulled away, slowly revealing breakfast. Or what Lance assumed was breakfast. It was some new dish he'd never seen Hunk prepare before.

“Breakfast in bed. It's a big enough serving so you can share if you want.” Hunk replied with a grin.

Lance bit his lip trying his hardest not to cry. 

“Thank you.” 

“Don't thank me yet.” Hunk replied with a smile, turning and leaving. “Enjoy.”  
* * *  
Breakfast was shared with Liam. Keith insisting he didn't want any but still stealing from the bowl when he got the chance.

“You said you didn't want any.” Lance muttered, glancing at him.

“I do-” he burped, turning red as Lance looked at him. “...Nt.”

Lance snorted,laughing moments later as Liam began to giggle.

“Aww baby~ You're comfortable around me.” Lance joked.

“Shut up.” Keith replied, face still red.

“Just a burp babe. Not like I've not heard it before.” Lance muttered with a smirk.

The raven haired boy stared at him, turning redder. 

“When you was sick.” Lance elaborated. “Threw up on me and later cried. That last part kinda broke me.” 

“I don't remember that.” Keith replied, looking confused.

“You had a fever. Probably a really bad one.” 

Keith looked down, blush dying down.

“Seriously though. Don't feel embarrassed around me. You don't need to be.” Lance smiled and kissed his cheek, blushing as he did. 

Keith groaned and covered his face. 

Lance changed the subject quickly.

“Maybe just stop sleeping in this. It's gross.” Lance muttered, tugging on the black shirt. “You train in this.”

“Fine. I'll stop.” Keith muttered, leaning against Lance.

“Papa?”

“Yeah kiddo?” Lance glanced at him.

“I saw a light.”

“Light?” Lance asked, noticing the door closing and seeing someone small run before it did.

“Pidge.” Keith muttered. “She took photo huh?”

“That gremlin.” Lance muttered, scowling.  
* * *  
It took a little longer to get up, due to the fact they'd fell back asleep. 

The young couple, curled up together.

Lance with his chin against Keith’s thick raven hair and his arms around his waist. 

Keith with his face mushed against Lance's chest, mouth wide open. He'd abandoned his shirt and rested his fists against Lance's collarbone. 

Liam was mushed between the pair, slowly waking up. 

“Daddy?”he asked sleepily, poking Keith in the arm.

Keith stirred and yawned, rolling onto his back to give Liam some freedom to crawl out from in between them. 

“Yeah?” Keith replied , waking Lance in the process.

“Do you have a mommy and daddy?”

“I don't know my birth mom. I was adopted.” Keith said, yawning.

“You were?” Lance asked. 

“Yeah...Shiro’s my older brother.” 

Lance stared at him and Liam looked confused.

“What's adop-ted?” the child asked.

“You're Shiro’s little brother?!” Lance almost yelled. “Why did you never say?”

“Never came up.” Keith replied. “And adopted is like when someone kinda makes you a permanent member of their family.”

“I had a crush on him.” Lance whined,blushing. “...Like a celebrity dumb one that fizzles out.”

“Why?...He was kind of a dork.” Keith rolled his eyes, sitting up on the bed.

Lance shrugged. 

“I don't wanna talk about it.” Lance muttered, clearly embarrassed.

Keith smirked and tried to muffle a laugh against his fist.

“You do realise now I know Shiro is your brother I can get all sorts of embarrassing stories from him.” Lance said with a smirk.

“You wouldn't.” 

“Try me~” Lance said, quickly dashing out of bed and rushing out of the room. 

“Lance do-” Keith sighed, turning red.  
* * *  
Lance headed towards the dining room, Keith catching up to him and holding Liam’s hand as the child sleepily followed.

“Do you think everyone else forgot?” Lance sounded upset. 

Keith looked at him, biting his lip as he did.

“Why would you think that?”

“Cause no one except you and Hunk has said about my birth-” 

Lance paused as he entered the dining room, having a “Surprise!” shouted at him by all of his team.

He jumped, looking around the room, noticing a large banner and blue balloons put up. He actually full on sobbed, hiccuping a “Thank you.” over and over.  
* * *  
After that they'd all given him a big group hug and Coran had given him his presents. 

He'd still been crying at this point, a huge smile on his face as he opened each present.

Lance headed to the banner, choking up again as he did. 

“We did the banner together.” Keith stated, holding Liam up. 

“I drew you and Blue.” Liam said happily.

“And my family.” Lance muttered, touching the drawings before quickly turning around and tightly hugging Liam and Keith. 

Tears dripped onto Keith as Lance hugged him, making Keith concerned for a second.

“They're happy tears, mullet. Don't freak out.” Lance muttered causing Keith to huff.  
* * *  
Afterwards Hunk brought in a cake with Blue on it with an unusual what Lance thought was a candle sticking out of it. 

It seemed to be the alien equivalent of a sparkler.

Lance grinned, tears dripping down his face as everyone sang “happy birthday.” Allura and Coran looking a little confused as they did.  
* * *  
Keith hadn't seen the cake iced and honestly he'd been staring at it for what felt like hours after Lance had blown it out until it was cut. 

When he'd been handed a slice he almost felt bad for eating it. It looked too nice to eat. Well that had been his mindset before he and Lance had ate too much.

Currently he was with Lance on the couch, lying down with his head against Lance’s lap.

He glanced at Liam who was playing with Cuddles the plush bat on the floor.

Lance was slumped back into the couch, occasionally complaining about feeling sick. 

Hunk and Pidge was on the other couch, Pidge on her laptop and Hunk trying to distract Keith and Lance from their situation.

It seemed hopeless as Keith was almost fighting to stay awake. 

Shiro, Allura and Coran was nearby, the alteans seeming to litter Shiro with questions about human celebrations.

Keith had one ear rested against Lance’s stomach, grimacing as he heard it whine. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily,trying to ignore it.  
* * *  
He must have dozed off because something woke him up. Scratching.

Lance had been scratching a lavender ear. He wasn't sure when he'd switched Galra. But he didn't mind. It was nice.

He leaned in closer to Lance’s stomach, letting out a sleepy purr as he did. The other ear flicked wildly and he smiled, still keeping his eyes closed.

Keith nuzzled his face against Lance’s stomach. Too sleepy to take note of what he was doing. Mostly he was trying to sleep off the sickly full feeling he was experiencing. 

But unfortunately as he was half asleep something jolted him awake. 

He practically gagged when he heard a surprisingly loud belch, covering his sensitive Galra ears and slowly sitting up.

Lance glanced at him and winced in sympathy. 

Liam giggled, Pidge and Hunk looked at Lance in surprise. 

“Sorry for waking you up, Kei.” he muttered as Keith flopped back down on Lance’s lap. 

“S’alright.” Keith muttered, rubbing an eye.

“You was kinda rubbing your head against my stomach...I-”

“It's fine Lance.”

He was going to go back to stroking Keith’s hair until something stopped him. 

A sort of high pitched squeaking sound. He looked around looking confused. He noticed Hunk and Pidge do the same thing.

“Maybe it's one of the mice in the vents.” Pidge muttered. 

Hunk shrugged. 

“Are you sure that's a mouse?”

Lance opened his mouth to speak but paused as the sound stopped. He noticed a certain someone tense against his lap and glanced down.

He snorted at the other teenager's bright red face and wide eyes, which stared up at him in horror. Moments later Lance burst out laughing.

Liam looked up at his papa with confusion. Even Pidge and Hunk looked confused. 

“The barrier….Has been….Broken.” Lance announced between laughing. 

“Lance!” Keith hissed, covering his face. 

“Gross.” Pidge groaned and went back to her laptop.

Hunk laughed slightly as he watched the pair. 

“You feel comfortable enough to-”

Keith reached up and covered his mouth.

“Don't fucking announce it to everyone.” he hissed quietly, face bright red.

“It's not really announcing when everyone heard.” Lance muttered with a snort. His voice muffled by Keith’s hand. 

The paladin groaned and let go of him, burying his face against Lance's chest. 

Lance chuckled and gently patted Keith’s head.

“Aww Kei.” he kissed his head and smirked. “And just when I was thinking you was some sort of alien robot.”

“I'm gonna kill you.” Keith muttered, gripping onto Lance’s shirt. His voice was muffled but held no edge to it and looking down Lance could spot a small part of a smile against Keith’s red face.

“Daddy isn't a robot.” Liam spoke up. “He just waits until you get up papa.”

Lance looked down and snorted, noticing Keith had tensed again.

“That so?” Lance muttered.

“He looks like he wants the ground to absorb him.” Pidge said, gesturing to Keith.

Hunk agreed noticing Lance lie down and practically dragging the galra teen down with him. Keith seemed startled at first but quickly relaxed and sighed against his chest. 

Lance smiled and kissed his head gesturing Liam over.

The small child climbed onto the couch, climbing over to Lance’s side. He gripped onto Lance’s shirt and smiled when he received a kiss on the head.

“Thanks guys. I...I didn't expect you all to do this.” Lance spoke up.

“You didn't expect a birthday party?” Hunk asked, looking upset. “Lance we'd throw you one wherever we were.”

“Yeah totally!” Pidge said with a cat like grin. “We wouldn't forget about it.”

“We all care about you. Don't forget that.” Keith muttered.

“We love you papa.” Liam smiled and gave Lance a hug.

Keith looked up at Lance, leaning up and kissing his cheek quickly.

“Nuh uh mullet. I need a little more than that.”

Keith looked confused until Lance pulled him up into a kiss. He froze, his eyes wide and his face scarlet for a few moments before he finally closed his eyes and kissed back.

The couple heard a cheer from Pidge and Hunk. Finally the boys had their first kiss, successfully.

Lance pulled away a few moments later, smiling down at their son and giving Keith a gentle squeeze.

“About time that happened huh kiddo?” Lance asked, Liam giggled and nodded.

“Should I make a cake for this?” Hunk asked with a smirk.

Keith switched back human and turned green.

“Don't mention cake for a few days.” he muttered, Lance agreeing.

“Not our fault you both ate too much.” Pidge spoke up.

“It was cute. They was practically feeding each other.” Hunk said with a smile. 

Lance blushed and looked at Keith, who gave him a quick nervous kiss.

“Love you.” he muttered, smiling at him.

“Love you too gassy.” Lance replied with a snort, making Keith sit up, move away to the furthest of the couch and scowl.

Liam giggled. 

“Kei no. Come back!” Lance whined. “You're warm and I love you.”

Keith huffed and folded his arms.

“I'm sorry...Don't be mad at me on my birthday.” Lance sat up and crawled over to him, smirking slightly.

Lance kneeled up and wrapped his arms tightly around Keith. He smiled when the red paladin leaned into them, Lance noticed Keith was smiling at this point. 

“Happy birthday sharpshooter.” he muttered, tilting his head back to kiss Lance’s jaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I originally wrote some of this on Lance's birthday but mental health being bad and what not delayed it a lot. 
> 
> Plus this is like 3,827 words so it took a while specially cause anxiety and depression have been kicking my arse.
> 
> I tried like taking a break from writing but I couldn't. It's one of the small amount of things that help distract me.


	14. Stressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith isn't really doing so great, his small family and friends are worried about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So long time since an chapter update. I'm so sorry about that I've been horrible honestly mental health wise.
> 
> Basically writing is the only thing that keeps me going some days so I pretty much can't really take a break for long makes it harder to return to stuff. 
> 
> Hence why this took so long. I struggled with this chapter. Sorry it's not too long.

Keith knew it was a few months until his birthday but honestly he didn't feel like celebrating. Why? Because Shiro had vanished.

He had no idea how but Shiro had just disappeared from Black after their battle with Zarkon. 

Keith had searched around Black’s cockpit frantically snapping as the others tried to stop him. He wasn't there but Keith didn't want to admit he'd lost his brother again. He couldn't handle losing him again.

“Keith you've been looking for a varga. He's not.” Pidge was interrupted by Keith.

“No! He has to be in here!” Keith hissed at Pidge.

Hunk looked upset, resting his hands on Pidge’s shoulders as he watched Keith. He didn't know what to say. He didn't think anything could help at this point in time. He was sure Keith would lash out in his grief. 

“Keith.” Lance said, looking upset as he tried to stop his boyfriend's frantic searching.

“He's...He's...Not gone!” Keith squirmed against Lance’s hold. “He's in here somewhere!”

It crushed the team seeing him like that. 

Coran had carried Liam out the moment Keith got frantic, seeing it was causing the five year old great distress. 

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith from behind, resting his chin against Keith’s shoulder.

“He's...Gone Keith...I'm sorry.” he muttered, lips trembling as he felt Keith hunch.

He turned to the others as he heard Keith gasp, his breath shaking as he did.

“Can...Can you guys please leave us alone for a while?...I...I'll come find you all later ok?” Lance muttered, waiting until they'd all left Black to focus back on Keith.

Keith had a hand resting against his mouth and was deadly silence save the sniffs and occasional gasps for air.

“K-Kei….L-Look at me.”

Lance loosened his hold on Keith , letting the raven haired teen turn to face him. 

He was crying. Sobbing trying his best to be quiet about it. Seeing him like that broke Lance instantly, making the blue paladin cry and bring him into a tight embrace.

He gently rested a hand against Keith’s head, his own tears dripping onto it as he did. He normally wasn't the silent crier but now he didn't want to do anything other than hold Keith.

“I-I didn't w-want to l-lose him a-again. I-I just g-got him b-back.” Keith gasped against Lance’s chest. “I-I can't...L-Loose him a-again”

Lance hiccuped, slumping down to the floor with Keith. He quickly took his chest armour off when he noticed Keith scratching against it frequently trying to grip onto it as hard as he could which in turn was making Keith’s fingernails bleed.

Keith gripped onto Lance’s black undersuit the moment the armour was off, burying his head into it. Turning Galra as he did, his purple ears hunching and twitching and 

He screamed, wailing moments later something Lance didn't expect but it hurt him so much hearing it. It was almost like the Galra teen was grieving and was frustrated at the same time.

Lance tightened his hold on him,rocking on the cockpit floor with Keith in between his legs and against his chest. Tears quickly dribbled down his own face and onto Keith.

“I-I’m sorry.” Lance muttered.

After that Lance went silent until they'd both managed to exhaust themselves from crying. He noticed Keith quieten down by then and his own tears stop.

“He can't be gone for good.” Keith muttered with a sniff.

Lance agreed, rubbing an eye and offering Keith a kiss on the head.

“We'll find him.” Keith said, Lance agreeing with him.

They stayed in Black a little longer until the duo managed to fall asleep.  
* * *  
Keith hadn't been doing well and they still hadn't found Shiro. It had been maybe a month since he vanished now. 

Keith had isolated himself whenever he could. He hadn’t been taking it well at all and Black accepting him as his paladin didn’t help him feel better. 

Hunk sighed looking at the empty seats at the table with concern. Shiro’s and Keith’s. 

“Can you please go give him this, Lance. I'm worried he won't eat if you don't.” Hunk gave Lance a bowl of food goo. 

Keith hadn't been showing up for food for a month now. Lance had been the only one besides Liam allowed in Keith’s room. So giving him face to face was somewhat nice. It was just concerning because Keith would barely eat each time.

At least Keith had been letting him in the room to sleep but something wasn't right. He was quieter than usual, holding onto Lance. 

“I'm sorry.” Keith muttered, running a hand through Liam’s hair who was asleep against Keith.

“For?” Lance asked.

“Snapping at everyone. I was being a dick and snapping at you all won't make Shiro come back quicker.” Keith sighed. “Plus for being such a mess around you...I'm supposed to be stronger than that.”

He had been snappy for a while to everyone except Lance with Lance he'd just broke down or gone quiet around him.

“Maybe apologise to them in the morning ok? They’ll understand.” Lance said, kissing his head. “And don't apologise for breaking down around me. You're my boyfriend, I love and care about you so much. I don't want you bottling shit up.”

“I love you too.” Keith replied kissing him quickly. 

Keith went quiet again before speaking up.

“I’m miserable Lance...Really fucking miserable.” he let out a shaky breath. “I don’t want to be the leader...I just want my brother back.”

“Aw baby.” Lance sighed and cuddled him and Liam close. He swallowed back tears when he held Keith close. He was supposed to be attempting to comfort him. “We’ll find him.I promise.”  
* * *  
Lance and Liam was woken in the night by Keith jolting up in a cold sweat. 

Keith’s eyes was wide for a moment before he groaned and held his head.

“Kei did you have a nightmare?” Lance asked, noticing that Keith was trembling slightly.

He quickly got up, rushing into his own bathroom, covering his mouth as he did.

Lance winced as he heard retching, looking at Liam who looked like he was moments from crying.

“Is daddy sick?” he asked, voice shaking.

“No baby...Just...I’m gonna go check on him ok?” he paused. “Stay here ok?” he slowly got up, following the bathroom light. 

Lance slowly headed in, heading over to Keith and pulling his hair from his face. He bit his lip, feeling tears drip down his face onto Keith. Lance didn't know before that point he was crying.

Once Keith stopped he used his hand to swipe at his mouth before turning to face Lance.

“H-Hey...Why are you crying?” Keith asked, voice rough from throwing up.

Lance gasped and hiccuped. Keith looked awful. Tears dribbled down his cheeks at a quicker pace until Keith hugged him.

Keith stayed with him on the bathroom floor, rubbing his back weakly until he heard tiny footsteps rush over. It was Liam.

The little boy, rushed over and joined in on the hug, whimpering as he did.

“I miss uncle Tashi...I miss daddy being happy.” Liam muttered.

“We miss him too.” Keith replied, bringing Liam closer to his side. “I'm just stressed Lili...Don't worry about me. I'm fine.”  
* * *  
It took another month until they found Shiro. Well Keith did. 

He brought Shiro back to the castle, looking relieved when he did. He hugged Shiro tight, looking alarmed when he saw him wince.

Shiro went into a healing pod after that, Lance commenting on a wound on Shiro’s leg that should be fixed.

He was finally home.  
* * *

“See I said he'd be found.” Lance said, putting an arm around Keith who smiled at the touch.

“Yeah you did.”

“His hair looks funny. And the stuff on his face.” Liam said, looking confused.

“Oh yeah its pretty long huh? Kinda cool huh?” Lance smiled, picking Liam up. “The stuff is facial hair. Most guys get it...I don't though.” 

“Why?” Liam asked and Lance shrugged. 

“Keith doesn't either.” Lance stated.

Keith watched the pair before speaking up. 

“Hey...um….I...Um...Want...To make our family bigger.”

Lance blinked at him, raising a brow.

“Don't you think it's a little bit sudden? Shiro just got back.”

Keith fiddled with one of his gloves.

“I've been thinking about it for a while now. Since your birthday.” 

“You have?” Lance looked at Liam who looked unsure on how to react.

Keith nodded.

Lance fidgeted, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand while holding Liam with the other. 

“Maybe...Think it over first.” 

“I have been for months.” Keith replied. “Do you...Not want to?”

“What? No! I'd love to. It's just Shiro’s just got back….Maybe spend some time with your brother first...When everything settles down with him we'll talk about this ok?”

Keith nodded, looking at Liam. 

“Are you getting a baby?” Liam asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the angst T-T
> 
> Also update: Keef ain't pregnant guys. He isn't gonna be in this fic. (There's others I have where he is if you want that though)
> 
> So they're considering another clone kid. Well kind I guess clone I mean it's a machine where I mean if they would have checked it out first time they would have realised that there's like options to choose from, who you want the child to be more like.
> 
> Advanced shit pretty much.


	15. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are still considering something huge and wondering if it's a good idea.
> 
> Plus a topic comes up neither are willing to discuss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while it's just last chapter caused some confusion which made me feel really down cause it's not what I was going for. 
> 
> He's not pregnant. This story is a clone child, not pregnancy so yeah. I'm sorry if I fucked up enough to give people that idea.
> 
> Plus I'm not doing great, mental health wise, I'm getting help no worries but it's early doors so no improvement yet.
> 
> Honestly I considered abandoning this after the confusion cause it made me feel so bad and made me loose motivation to write this.
> 
> Anyway it's shorter than usual cause I found an update hard. Sorry about that but I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> I hope there's no errors cause my brain is fried and has been for a while.

Keith's sleeping pattern had somewhat improved now Shiro was back. 

It had been two weeks since Shiro had returned and Keith was doing a lot better. He still had nightmares but nothing Lance couldn't calm him from.

Lance had woken up early in the morning, needing to pee. He yawned and carefully climbed out of the bed, quietly heading into his bathroom.

When he'd returned he found Keith, holding their son close. Lance noticed fluffy ears and figured Keith had turned Galra in his sleep. His ears twitched when Lance got closer, flickering when Lance blew in one.

Keith grumbled and swatted him away, making Lance smirk. Keith scrunched up his face and nuzzled the pillow.

“Morning be-” he was interrupted by a loud grumbling. “Was that your stomach?”

Keith opened an eye, showing off it's golden hue. He nodded, looking a little embarrassed.

“Do you want breakfast?” Lance asked, earning a tired nod.

“Get back in bed...I'll get it.” Keith muttered, slowly releasing Liam and getting up

Keith stretched and yawned, exposing white fangs before he noticed Lance looking at him with a blush.

“What?” he muttered, still half asleep.

“You look cute.” Lance replied, blushing.

“Furry.” Keith muttered with a yawn.

“Who taught you that?” Lance gasped.

“Pidge. She said you're one."

“I'm not gonna confirm or deny that.” Lance muttered, making Keith tiredly snort as he headed out of the room.  
* * *  
Keith returned after a few minutes with a mug and what looked like toast in his mouth except it was pink and covered in some sort of purple substance with some alien fruit on it.

“What the quiznak is that stuff?” Lance asked looking like he'd just been woke from a nap.

“Toast.” Keith replied, voice muffled. 

“No shit Keith. I mean the stuff on it.”

“Kinda…” he paused, handing Lance the mug so he could take the toast from his own mouth. “...Kinda like honey and marmalade. These things are kinda like a weird mix of strawberries and raspberries.” Keith pointed at the fruit.

Lance pulled a face.

“That sounds like some weird pregnancy craving.”

One of Keith's purple ears twitched and he scowled.

“It's nice asshole...Jeez just cause I'm half alien doesn't mean-”

“Relax...I was joking.” Lance replied. 

Keith huffed and bit his toast, glaring when Lance drank out of his mug.

“That's my coffee!” he hissed. 

Lance headed over to him and handed it over.

“Ok grumpy cat. Chill...You're pissy today huh?”

Keith took a gulp of it and sighed. 

“Sorry. I've got some stuff on my mind.” he muttered. 

“Tell me Kei.” Lance muttered, wrapping his arms around Keith.

“Just nightmares are bugging me and something seems off about Shiro...Maybe I'm just imagining that last thing. I don't know just things don't feel right. Maybe he's just adjusting again. He was in a bad way when I found him.” 

Lance kissed his neck and gave him a squeeze.

“Probably. Anything else bugging you?” 

Keith leaned against Lance's chest. 

“One other thing.”

“And that is?” Lance asked, looking concerned.

“You've not kissed me yet. That's what.” 

Lance smirked and span Keith around to face him. 

“That so?” he asked earning a nod from Keith. “I usually do that every morning...I should fix that huh?” 

Keith rolled his eyes and smiled. 

“Just kiss me sharpshooter.”

Lance smirked and dragged him into a kiss, seeming pleased when Keith relaxed into it.  
* * *  
“Papa?” Liam asked, eating his breakfast at the table.

“Yeah kiddo?” Lance glanced over, taking a drink of coffee. 

“Are you and daddy gonna make another baby?”

Lance choked on the coffee and blushed.

“Well...We can't make them.”

“Why not?” Liam asked.

“Because we just can't..I..Um.... I mean some guys can have kids and some can't. Similar with girls, some can have kids and some can't.” Keith replied, sitting next to Liam.

“Oh yeah totally, if they want to that is. Some people don't want kids and some people just can't have them for different reasons and that's fine too.” Lance added.

Liam looked nodded but looked confused. 

“So you and daddy can't?”

Keith nodded. 

“But why?” Liam asked.

“I...Um...Don't really want us to be explaining to you at your age where babies come from. You're only five.” Lance muttered, turning red.

Keith noticed and spoke up.

“Well we got you a different way from normal. We made you thanks to a machine...We stood in…”

“How normally are they made?” Liam asked.

Keith turned red and groaned.

“I...Um...When...Um...Two people...Like each other….Er they um...Do this thing that's special…And um-”

“What is it?” Liam asked.

“A-A...Um hug...Special hug.”

“Papa hugs you a lot...Is that cause you want a baby?”

Keith turned scarlet and looked down.

“N-No no...Its um...A different hug...Only grown ups know.” Lance added.

Keith nodded and continued.

“Um...The hug makes a baby...It's a slow process...Takes nine months...Then um...Baby….Appears….” Keith looked away. “I don't really want to try explaining that.” he muttered.

“How's the hug do it?” Liam asked.

“Well there's some magic that happens with the people...Kinda if you think about it.” Lance replied. 

He wasn't explaining that until Liam was older. That or he'd make him ask Pidge instead. She'd be able to explain without getting embarrassed.

Liam seemed happy with that answer and went quiet for a few moments before speaking up again.

“Can I have a sister?” 

“I can't make that decision on my own. I mean I’d love another kid but...It's dangerous.” Keith replied. 

“We've managed fine with Liam. I've thought about it since you brought it up and honestly I would love another. We'll protect our kids and I swear nothing will happen to them.” Lance spoke up.

Keith sighed and smiled weakly at him.

“Ask Allura if we can go back to Zun.” Keith said making Lance grin.

He grabbed Keith and span him around excitedly before planting a kiss on his lips.

“What was that for?” Keith asked, face burning red. 

“One I love you and two I'm really excited.” Lance grinned and began to do his happy dance which made Keith and Liam laugh.

“We're getting a bigger family!” Lance cheered. It was everything he ever wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the talk was ok with Liam I tried my best there. I hope I worded it right as not to offend anyone.
> 
> Like I wrote this like either on barely any sleep, feeling exhausted or with like no sleep at all so I'm hoping that's good and that how I wrote them explaining in the talk was worded good and not bad.
> 
> I'm sure they'd let their child know it's not just females who can have kids.


	16. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is excited as they make their way to Zun.  
> Keith is hiding some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So longer update :) well longer than usual.
> 
> I apologise for the wait I've been bad and also on off unwell plus yeah motivation hadn't been kind to me.
> 
> I hope this is a good update cause it was difficult.
> 
> Like I have had breaks but I can't break from writing for long cause its one of the small amount of things that distracts my brain from the depression and anxiety.
> 
> I hope there's no mistakes, I apologise if there is. I get eager and like struggle to proofread

The trip to Zun had taken roughly the Earth equivalent of a day. 

Lance had kept Keith awake all night, excitedly babbling about what was happening.

“What do you think she'll look like? What will we name her?” Lance asked with a smile.

“Lance...I love you but...I need sleep. I don't feel so great either.” Keith muttered. “Talk quieter...You'll wake Liam.”

“Oh sorry.” Lance whispered and snuggled up to Keith, making him laugh a little. “What's so funny?”

“You.” Keith whispered with a snort.

“Rude.” Lance muttered and Keith could faintly see him sulking or attempting to. He'd smirk when he faintly caught Keith looking at him.

“Oh come here dork.” Keith whispered,wrapping his arms around Lance’s waist and tugging him closer.

Lance gently pressed his forehead against Keith's noticing him shudder as he did and wrapped his arms around him the best he could with a small child between them. 

“So how's my boys been?” he asked quietly.

“We've been good. Liam’s been really quiet lately...Check on him.” Keith muttered. 

“Keith he's asleep...I'll wake him up doing that.”

Lance checked their son's head. It felt fine but his face was scrunched up.

“He's fine. Maybe he's having a nightmare.” Lance gently tapped him. “Kiddo?”

Liam whined and weakly opened an eye.

“P-Papa?”

“Papa and daddy are here. Don't worry about it.” Lance muttered.

The child sat up and burst into tears which startled the pair, who quickly sat up.

Keith pulled him into a fairly gentle hug, only tightening it when Liam gripped onto him. Lance quickly joined in, hugging the pair. 

“...Why are you crying?” Keith asked, rubbing his back. 

“S-Scary…” the child hiccupped.

“Scary nightmare?” Lance asked earning a nod and a hiccup.

“We've got you. You're safe with us and I promise it wasn't real.” Keith added. “Remember what I said a while back? About protecting you from monsters?”

Liam muttered a tiny “Y-Yes.” 

“It's what me and your papa do ok? Even when you're asleep we'll help out.” Keith whispered.

Lance nodded, loosening his hold on the pair Keith which caused him to look up.

“You ok?”

“I gotta go…” Lance muttered, wincing when he heard a protest from Liam. “I'll be back. I promise.”

“He's just going to the bathroom. It's ok I swear.” Keith muttered. 

Lance carefully got out of the bed, saying something about it feeling damp before leaving.

Keith quickly got up with Liam, switching on the lights and checking the bed. He quickly stripped the sheets and sighed, Liam gripping onto his leg.

“...Sorry.” Liam muttered, looking upset.

“It's fine...You couldn't help it.” Keith replied, looking exhausted and a little flushed. 

“You're sleepy.” Liam muttered as Keith grabbed his hand and headed out of the room with him.

“Don't worry about me...I'll be fine. Let's find papa ok Lili.” Keith offered him an exhausted but soft smile. “Get you a shower...And something clean.”

“What about you and papa?”

“We'll take a shower and find something ok? Don't worry.” Keith gave his hand a little squeeze.

“Ok daddy.”  
* * *  
It was a difficult trip as they hunted for Lance. Keith kept quiet about the fact the hall felt like it was getting longer and longer making him feel disoriented. He didn't complain about the fact he was getting warmer and feeling clammy but he was sure Liam could probably tell his hands was sweaty.

Keith stumbled outside of the bathroom causing Lance to quickly grab him as he walked out.

“Keith! You ok buddy? You look awful.” Lance asked before glancing at their son. “Hey kiddo...You ok bud?”

Keith lowered his voice as he answered,slowly pulling away.

“I'm fine...He wet the bed. We're all gonna need a shower or change of clothes.” he muttered, glancing at their son for a second. “No tears...I said it's ok. Accidents happen.” 

Lance nodded, offering his hand to Liam.

“Let's get you sorted first little buddy.”

Liam nodded, letting go of Keith's hand and grabbing Lance's.

“I'm gonna go take a shower...I'm taking everything to the laundry chute after that so drop his clothes off...Also probably your pants.” Keith was breathing heavily. He had no idea how long he'd been doing that. 

“Keith no. You don't look right.” Lance replied.

“Least let me take the sheets.” 

“No. Just take a shower with me. You look exhausted...I don't want to leave you.” Lance muttered.  
* * *  
After Liam had a shower, Lance wrapped him up in a fluffy towel, letting him wait for him and Keith to finish.

Keith had been fairly quiet in the shower, leaning against Lance's chest. He was fairly hot against Lance and panting heavily. Lance figured something wasn't right with him.

Lance placed an arm around Keith, earning a purr and nuzzle for that. He wrapped his arms around Lance and leaned up to kiss him, still panting as he did. 

“Keith...Are you feeling ok?”

“F-Fine…” Keith muttered, spreading kisses across Lance's face. Be was being more affectionate than usual which honestly Lance had no complaints about until Keith muttered something with a purr into his ear.

Lance turned crimson and shook his head.

“N-No. Babe Liam’s here.” Lance muttered.

Keith repeated himself and practically whined as he nuzzled Lance.

He was acting really weird and Lance wasn't sure why.

“Liam! G-Get uncle Coran! N-Now please! Daddy's acting weird!” he could have worded it better but he was panicking.

Lance sighed in relief as he heard Liam run off out of the room but shivered when Keith arched his back against him. Lance in a panic,switched the water to cold and sprayed Keith with it. He was sure he earned a hiss or something similar sounding for that. Keith never did that before.

Lance carefully stepped out of the shower, quickly grabbing a towel and wrapping it around himself. He was going to help Keith out until the teenager doubled over and threw up in the drain.

Lance nervously patted his back. He had no idea what just happened. It was almost like Keith was acting cat like.

“Why didn't you say something was wrong?” 

Keith glanced up thinking he was done but quickly doubled over to throw up again making Lance sigh.

“Your whole body is super warm.” Lance muttered, looking worried.  
* * *  
When Keith was done, Lance wrapped him up in a towel and scooped him up into his arms. Keith nuzzled him,switching Galra and purring against Lance's throat. This was definitely weird.

He walked out with Keith, bumping into Coran and their son as he did. 

“Is daddy ok?” Liam asked, watching the teenage Galran nuzzle Lance.

Coran seemed to have a look on his face like he knew something. 

“He's acting weird Coran. Super weird.” Lance said looking unsure on what to do. 

“Weird how?” Coran asked, walking off and gesturing them to follow him.

“Weird in ways I don't feel comfortable admitting to around our son.” Lance replied. “Like sick but weirdly horny at the same time.” he muttered to Coran.

“....I'm not familiar with that word.” the Altean man replied.

“Aroused...I-I guess.” Lance muttered looking embarrassed as he did. “He's super warm too, keeps panting and he was um whining and purring and stuff...More affectionate than usual...Then he threw up...Twice.”

“I have an idea what it might be but I want to run some tests.” Coran replied.

“Is daddy ok?” Liam asked trailing behind a little.

“Daddy's not feeling too well...Just wait here in papa’s room ok? I'll get you some new pjs on the way back ok buddy?” Lance said, looking stressed.

Liam nodded and reluctantly headed off.  
* * *  
Lance felt his embarrassment for Keith and himself rise as he explained completely what had happened but Coran didn't seem phased. Keith on the other hand was out of it, nuzzling against Lance and pressing kisses to his jaw when he stopped. 

Coran asked Keith a few questions and Lance was actually surprised he got answers.

“Has this happened before?” was a question that stuck with Lance, especially when Keith actually nodded and explained a few times in puberty when it had just apparently not at this level.

Things went quiet again as the tests started and Lance practically jumped when Coran spoke up.

“I was correct. Keith is going through his cycle. I'm surprised it happens to him I only thought it happened to full Galrans.” 

“Cycle? But he's a dude...Born a dude…” Lance added looking confused. 

“Not that cycle.” Keith muttered, his fluffy ears drooping and a violet blush covering his cheeks.

“Breeding cycle.” Coran added. “It seems the human side doesn't take too kindly to the increased temperature.”

“I'm normally like what 104°F...40°C?” Keith replied. “How much has it increased?”

Lance stared at Keith in shock.

“How are you alive?!” he cried.

“Um what? That's normal right?” Keith replied.

“What? No! It's 37°c...98.6°F. You're over it. That would have someone in a hospital buddy.” Lance looked concerned.

“70°c or 158°F. Is what he is now” Coran added.

Keith didn't seem to surprised by that, letting out a whistle like it was something impressive.

“That explains the disorientation then.”

Lance jabbed him in the arm causing Keith to swear.

“How are you so cool with this?!” Lance cried.

“It's no big deal. I can still talk and walk.” Keith replied.

“Yes it is a big fucking deal!” Lance’s breath hitched and he covered his mouth.

“Lance-” Keith started but Lance interrupted him.

“No! Don't Lance me! You're basically going through the equivalent of space cat heat with a dangerously high fever!” he looked at Keith, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Keith didn't know what to say but it hurt seeing Lance cry.

“I-Im scared no terrified about you. Just open your fucking eyes! I'm...I-I'm scared I'll lose my boyfriend. This is serious Keith. Let me be scared about you.”

Keith stiffened and let out a shaky breath.

“Come here.”

Lance carefully headed over and Keith gave him a surprisingly tight hug.

“You're allowed to be. Just don't panic. It's happened before. I'll be fine I promise you.” Keith muttered, nuzzling him.

“You said never at this level.” Lance muttered. 

“I can offer medication to try and help with the fever.” Coran added. “If you can stomach them.”

Lance sniffed and glanced up at Keith. Keith would have rejected them if not for how sad Lance being this stressed made him feel.

“Sure. I'll try them.”

Lance sniffed and leaned up, kissing his cheek.

“So what am I gonna do about horny space cat here?” Lance asked, rubbing his eyes.

Keith grumbled and flicked him in the forehead.

“I'm right here…Trying to resist everything.”Keith sighed. 

“You should probably keep an eye on him.” Coran said making Keith grumble.

“Why’s that?” Keith huffed.

“Due to the fact your cycle is making you rather unwell. I suggest taking it easy until it’s over.” 

Keith didn't seem happy about that, he was even more annoyed when Lance agreed he would.

He glared at Lance but didn't object to being carried out of the room. He purred and nuzzled Lance muttered some curse words as he did.

“You can't go outside like this Keith, you're burning up.”

Keith began to plant kisses on Lance’s neck,purring as he did which only vibrated against Lance's neck, making him shiver.

“Are you listening to me?” Lance asked with a sigh.

He jumped when Keith practically lunged out of his arms and pinned him by his wrists against the nearest wall. His eyes wide as he stared at the Galran teen.

“K-Keith!” Lance tried to look around, glancing down and turning pure scarlet. “Y-Your towel fell off.”

Keith didn't seem to care about that, leaning against Lance and planting somewhat rough kisses against Lance's lips. 

“Mm! W-What if someone sees jackass!” Lance huffed but returned each kiss, squirming against him. Last thing he wanted was to be caught in a possibly intense make out session.

Keith reluctantly pulled away, Lance thinking he was done.

“You done now space cAT! Ooh~! Fucking-” Lance quickly bit his lip, muffling a moan. He glared at Keith.

Keith had bit Lance's neck, his fangs would either puncture or leave a fairly nasty bruise. 

The sound seemed to cause a voice to speak up, peeking out of Lance's room. Why hadn't they heard the door slide open?

“Papa? You ok?” 

Lance panicked and without warning he kneed Keith in the groin, scrambling away from the wall as Keith quickly crumbled with a whine and holding a hand against the spot where Keith bit.

“F-Fine. S-Stay in there...D-Don’t come out ok? E-Everything's fine.” Lance stuttered. 

“Y-You fucking kneed me!” Keith hissed or tried to. It was more a pained whine. 

“You hurt daddy.” Liam muttered, glancing at the ground where Keith was curled up.

“I panicked. I'm sorry. Daddy's acting super weird. Just stay in my room. I'll deal with everything ok?” Lance replied. 

Lance let out a shaky breath when Liam closed his room door again.

“Don't fucking do that again!” Lance hissed, grabbing Keith's towel and throwing it at him. “Even though you're basically in heat, he almost fucking caught us.”

Lance sighed and held his head, heading into Keith's room. Grabbing the sheets before heading into his own and grabbing the rest of the laundry.

“I'm sorry I did that before. I panicked.” Lance said as he walked past Keith. “Just...Stay put! I'll come back!”  
* * *  
After quickly dumping the laundry down the chute, he rushed back to Keith.

Keith glared at him as Lance kneeled down and pulled Keith carefully onto his lap. He sighed and gently ran his fingers through Keith's hair before quickly wrapping Keith's towel around the Galran teen’s waist.

“I'm so sorry. You're sick and in heat but I didn't want him seeing anything..I-I didn't think you'd stop if I told you we had an audience...So desperate measures which I hate...I don't like seeing you in pain.” Lance muttered, resting his hands against Keith's face. “You're burning up again.”

Keith offered him an exhausted smile and moved one of his hands over Lance's. 

“You're probably right...It's hard to control. It's basically waves of being extremely horny and it sucks.” Keith replied, switching back fully. His face flushed red. “I'm sorry Lance.”

Lance hushed him and sighed.

“It's not your fault...You can't help being in heat.” he muttered, pulling him into his arms. “Let's get you something to sleep in.”

“I think I should stay with my brother at night. I-It's really bad around you.” Keith muttered.

“Are you sure? I know how much you like sharing a bed with your little family.”

Keith nodded.

“I mean it's probably the safest option. Stop anything happening while he's around. I mean I’d stay if someone was looking after Liam but...I doubt you'd want to be dealing with this all night.”

Lance went quiet as they entered Keith's room and Keith raised a brow.

“You're actually considering it. I can't believe you're considering it.” Keith actually laughed.

Lance turned crimson and spluttered. 

“W-What?!...S-Shut up! Leave me alone...I'll consider whatever I want to.” Lance huffed making Keith laugh a little more. “If I want to consider a night of passion I'll consider it.”

“Furry.” 

“I'm not gonna even object to that.” Lance muttered, planting a kiss on Keith's head as he placed him on the bed. He noticed Keith curl up on the bed, draining of colour as he did.

“Kei? You doing ok there?” Lance asked, throwing some red boxers his way.

The teenager didn't really react. He just closed his eyes.

“Keith you need to get dressed...Can you manage that babe? I'll help you if you can't.”

Keith grunted and slowly sat up, muttering about not feeling great before slowly putting his boxers on.

“I know samurai. I know...Can you stomach the pills Coran gave you?”

Keith shook his head and curled up again when he was dressed.

“Ok...Do you want me to get Shiro?”

“No...You stay please. I want you.”

Lance laughed weakly and stretched.

“What happened to rooming with your brother?”

“Exhausted…” Keith muttered.

“I'll carry you. If you want.” Lance replied. “Just let me get Liam sorted out and put something on other than a towel.”

Keith nodded and yawned.

“Love you.”

Lance smiled and blushed slightly.

“Love you too Kei.”  
* * *  
Lance had quickly headed to his room and threw on some new boxers before quickly changing Liam into some new pjs.

“Where's daddy?” 

“Daddy's not feeling too well. He's on his bed kiddo. Uncle Shiro's gonna look after him tonight ok?”

Liam looked confused.

“Why can't you?” Liam asked.

“Um...Well daddy doesn't completely feel himself around me. So until he's better he'll be with uncle Shiro ok?”

“Ok...Tell daddy I love him.” Liam muttered. “And tell daddy stop being sick.”

Lance chuckled and ruffled Liam’s raven hair.

“Will do kiddo.”  
* * *  
Lance had headed back to Keith's room, stealing his paladin pyjamas because if Keith wouldn't wear them Lance would.

Keith glanced at him and smiled as Lance picked him up. He nuzzled against the red shirt happily, to drained to attempt anything else.

“Liam says he loves you and told you stop being sick.” Lance spoke up earning a weak laugh from Keith.

“My skin is clear, my crops are watered and I'm out of heat already…” Keith muttered making Lance gasp and grin.

“How did you find out about internet memes?”

“...Pidge. I like that one. I don't get the breadsticks one though...They suck...Why would you shove them into your bag?” Keith replied, looking up at Lance.

“Cause your date said something to piss you off and your meal hasn't come yet. You gotta bail from that junk dude...He insulted hippos man. How dare he.” Lance smirked when Keith looked like someone had offended him.

“Clearly he's a fool and weak. Hippos are both strong and powerful and adorable. What's not to like?”

Lance laughed and kissed his cheek. Exhaustion was making Keith babble but Lance liked it 

“Exactly~ Hippos are cute...So hopefully I'm not gonna be the guy who's gonna make you shove space breadsticks in your fanny packs.”

Keith smirked and shook his head.

“No chance shark boy.”

Lance kissed him.

“No chance you'll be making me do the same either. Unless I'm trying to make you laugh.”  
* * *  
The problem only started when they reached Shiro's room and Lance had woke him up. 

Keith hadn't stopped grumbling and growling as Shiro opened the door. 

“W-What’s going on?” Shiro asked, still half asleep. 

“Keith's in heat. I need you to watch over him at night.” Lance replied.

Shiro looked confused.

“That weird thing that would happen back on Earth with me at certain seasons. It's happening again but worse.” Keith added, looking like someone had wronged him.

“It's heat? Like what cats and dogs have?” Shiro asked, rubbing one of his eyes.

“I took him to Coran cause he was acting weird and yeah basically it is.” Lance replied.  
Shiro smirked and leaned down, looking at Keith. 

“You really are like a cat huh?” he muttered.

“I can hit you at this level, you realise that.” Keith grumbled.

Shiro rolled his eyes and carefully took him from Lance, earning a string of curses thrown at him and a few hands at his face attempting to push him away.

Lance stiffened and apologised, looking somewhat horrified.

“S-Sorry...I-I didn't expect him to do that. I expected him to just fall asleep cause he's exhausted.”

Shiro glanced at the grumpy teen in his arms who was glaring at him.

“It's fine...Is he sick too?” Shiro asked.

“Fever. How do you know?” 

“He'd always be like hormonal and sick like this. Somewhat boy crazy too.”

Lance snorted as Keith protested. 

“I wasn't boy crazy...Fuck you.” 

Lance smirked and moved closer to Shiro,resting a hand against Keith's forehead. He sighed and looked up at Shiro.

“He's pretty warm...Just keep an eye on him...He was 158°F last time Coran checked.” Lance said, looking worried. 

“He'll be ok. Don't worry about it.” Shiro replied, looking at Keith. “Won't you kiddo?”

Keith nodded and yawned.

“I want Lance. My family.” he grumbled. 

Lance smiled weakly and kissed his head.

“You wanted to go to Shiro, Kei...You'll see me and Liam tomorrow I promise.”  
* * *  
Lance stayed in his room with Liam, cuddling the five year old close.

“Papa?”

“Yeah? You ok kiddo?”

“M’ok…” Liam yawned making Lance smile. “Is a baby coming?”

“Baby?....Oh...Well see how daddy is ok? I think we'll be bringing another kid back. We can't fly all that way for nothing.”

Liam gripped onto Lance and yawned.

“You think daddy's ok?”

“Mm yeah totally. Daddy would want you to get some sleep though Lili...That's what he calls you huh? It's cute.” Lance muttered,ruffling the child's hair.

“I'm scared.”

“Why's that?”

“Scary dreams.”

“Oh nightmares? Don't worry about that papa’s here. Cuddles can help too. Do you want Cuddles?” Lance asked earning a tiny “Yes.”

Lance carefully let go of his son and climbed out of bed.

“Where is he?”

“Our room.” Liam replied.

“Oh Keith's. Ok I'll be right back. Stay put ok champ?” 

Liam looked scared so Lance put the light on.

“Better?”

Liam nodded and yawned.  
* * *  
Lance carefully headed to Keith's room, lingering in there for a moment before grabbing the blue bat like plushie and squeezing it.

“Shiro said he'd be fine. Stop panicking Lance.” he muttered to himself. “He's in safe hands.”

Lance sighed and made his way back to his room, smiling when he saw Liam waiting for him in the bed.

“Hey buddy. I got Cuddles.” he smiled and showed the plush making Liam grab the air for it.

Lance smirked and climbed in bed, handing the toy over.

“Papa can give you some cuddles too.” he muttered, smiling when the little boy moved closer with his plush pressed against his little chest. 

Lance attempt to wrap his arms around Liam and try to relax, he needed to sleep. He needed enough energy to help Keith tomorrow and look after their son.  
* * *  
Keith was lying on Shiro's floor, panting heavily. 

He glared at the door and huffed. He'd tried to escape a few times, Shiro had stopped him each time.

“Why is it so fucking hot?” Keith grumbled. 

Shiro returned from the bathroom with a cold wash cloth. He sighed and headed over to Keith.

“Because you're sick and in heat. Just don't lie on the floor Keith..” Shiro muttered, helping him up.

He carefully sat Keith on the bed, resting the cool wet cloth on his head.

Keith glanced at Shiro and winced.

“I'm sorry I've been being an asshole. I'll try harder to resist this...Just I can smell him on me...Its difficult.”

Shiro raised a brow making Keith blush.

“No we didn't-...I mean my senses are higher than yours...Everyone has a scent about them.” Keith added. 

“Scent?” Shiro asked.

“Yeah...I can't explain them smell wise...Yours and Liam’s are platonic, warm and safe. Lance's is very intimate, hot and just irresistible right now.” 

“...I don't want to think about my little brother wanting to...Do things with one of my teammates.” Shiro muttered.

 

Keith blushed and bit his lip.

“Take the bed. I'll make a bed on the floor.” 

“Shiro no. It's your bed.” Keith replied. “I'll sleep on the floor.”

“Fine...We'll share then.”

“Shiro...I don't want to share with you. I'm not a baby anymore.” Keith sighed. 

“You're sick. Get in the bed.”

Keith sighed and flopped down, curling up on the covers.

“I meant get in the bed.” Shiro sighed.

Keith huffed and sighed. 

“No.”

Shiro rolled his eyes and got into bed.

“Just...Tell me if you feel worse or want to throw up ok?”

“I will.” Keith huffed, rolling over and pressing the wet cloth against his forehead. He switched to his Galran form and closed his eyes. “Tashi?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks. You didn't need to do this.” Keith muttered. 

“You're my baby brother. Family help each other out.” Shiro replied.

Keith rolled over and wrapped his arms around Shiro, looking up at him with a small smile.

Shiro smiled and returned the hug.

“Rest up kiddo. You've got a big day tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think there needs to be a higher age rating cause like literally the stuff with Klance won't be in detail nsfw cause I feel weird writing that jazz.
> 
> Also the best thing from this is Lance bonding with Liam like I feel I need more of that cause it's mostly Keith bonding. 
> 
> I figured to this would be the perfect excuse for some broganes fluff cause Shiro is gonna be looking after Keith a fair bit until he's better cause if he doesn't Keith will pretty much pounce at Lance though Lance won't complain XD


	17. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's still in heat and Lance is still concerned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter! Sorry about that I've been suffering mental health wise and been having writers block so I hope this chapter is ok.

Keith had escaped his brother's room early in the morning when he was positive that Shiro was fast asleep.

He stumbled into the kitchen, thankful no one else was awake to see him in only a pair of red boxers.

He glanced around before switching to his Galra form, almost purring at the instant warmth he felt from doing so. 

Keith yawned, exposing some fangs as he did and eyed some pink looking bread on the counter in what looked like some sort of glowing bread bin. 

He stepped closer, snatching up two slices to expect. They was a pastel pink which he shrugged off as he put them in an unusual device they'd bought. A space toaster as Lance called it. 

Keith grumbled as he glanced at the device.

“Why is there so many quiznaking buttons?” he grumbled. “...Making it overcomplicated.”

He may or may not have punched the damn thing after several failed attempts to get it working.

“...I'll use the oven.”  
* * *  
After what felt like a varga he finally had his alien toast. 

He was pissed off honestly as he spread some purple looking jam onto the now dark pink slices of toast.

It had took a while to figure out the oven. How the hell did Hunk use it?

Keith's fuzzy ears twitched as he heard footsteps and he paused, half done spreading the jam on one slice.

He blushed pink at the thought of someone seeing him half naked and prayed it wasn't one of the girls.

“Mm morning beautiful.” a familiar voice muttered, sounding tired. 

“Lance?...Why are you up so early?” Keith replied, leaning back slightly as Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's waist.

“I missed you.” he muttered, kissing Keith's neck. “What you makin’?” 

“Breakfast…” Keith replied going back to spreading the jam.

“You figured the toaster out?”

“Nah.”

Lance smirked and stole one of the slices making Keith hiss.

“Fucker.” he grumbled making Lance snort as he took a bite.

“Mm you love me.” Lance muttered.

Keith glanced back, quickly turning around and biting the toast sticking out of Lance's mouth.

Lance smirked and bit into it, Keith copying until their lips met in the middle.

“My first Disney kiss...I'm touched.” Lance said with a grin.

“...I was hungry...And I maybe...Slightly might have wanted to kiss you.” Keith replied, quickly turning back around to spread jam on the other piece.

“And I love you too.” Lance muttered, letting go of him making Keith miss the contact instantly. “I'm gonna make space coffee...You want some buddy?”

“Mm sure. No milk though.”  
* * *  
“I honestly didn't think I'd be a teen parent.” Lance muttered, taking a gulp of his coffee. 

“I didn't think I'd have a family with anyone...Just never thought about it I guess.” Keith spoke up staring at his reflection and golden eyes in his mug.

Lance rested his hand on Keith's clawed one and offered him a smile. 

“Yet here we are, a family...We have a kid and we're gonna get another today...If you're feeling ok.” Lance replied.

“I'll managed.”

Keith seemed to stare at Lance before grabbing onto his dressing gown, tugging him close. 

He felt a pulsing in his body and began to feel unbearably warm. He thought maybe just maybe if he tried to ignore it, the heat would fade again and another wave wouldn't surprise him. Unfortunately that didn't happen.

“K-Keith? Talk to me. Are you ok?” Lance sounded panicked as he noticed Keith shudder.

His scent was too much for Keith who practically whined, burying his head in his hands.

“Too much...It's too much.”

“What is?” Lance asked, getting up and heading to Keith.

“H-Heat...I-I...Help.”

Lance nodded and picked him up, giving him kisses as he did. They headed to Keith's room, breakfast being abandoned.  
* * *  
Keith had slept for a few vargas after they had finished making love. The feelings for now had subsided which was a relief for Lance.

He had been terrified at how hot Keith had felt when he had carried him to bed. But thankfully he'd cooled down slightly.  
* * *  
The door opened and a small familiar voice spoke up.

“Papa? Why are you and daddy still in bed?”

“Daddy wasn't feeling good so papa’s looking after him.” Lance replied.

“Is daddy ok now?”

“Yeah now he's ok...He might start feeling funny again but it's ok. It's a older Galran thing.”

“Galwra side is mean to daddy..” Liam huffed.

“Yeah it can be.” Lance sighed. 

The five year old pouted and Lance offered a sympathetic smile.

“Hey buddy can you do papa a favour?”

The child nodded.

“Can you get Huncle please?”

“Ok papa.” the child grinned and rushed out of the room.  
* * *  
“...Lance...Heat doesn't work that way.” Hunk sighed. “I can't just make snacks to control it.”

“...I know it sounds dumb but like I don't know how I can help much.” Lance replied. “Would like a heating pad help?”

“I-I...Um don't know.” Hunk stuttered.

“Hunk you had cats...What did you do?”

“Keith's not a cat though. He's half alien.”

“Yeah I know but it has to be similar to a cat…” Lance muttered, holding his head.

“Usually you separate them from guys...Kinda hard on the ship since there's more guys than girls.” Hunk replied. 

“Yeah I guess...Anything else?”

“I mean there's that like space weed? I think it is but I don't really like the idea of getting him high to deal with it...Even if giving cats catnip in heat is basically the equivalent doing that.”

“Same….Besides it's a weird combo of heat and kinda a period minus some things obviously but like it's unpredictable too.” Lance sighed and rested a hand against his head.

“...We could try the using heat deal. Maybe it'll help. I could make snacks for him too I guess and hope it's enough of a distraction.” Hunk glanced at Keith. “How's he been?”

“He was ok then it came over him badly...But he's ok again at this moment.”

“Ok...How long do you think we have? So I can start baking?”

“Maybe a varga until he wakes? I don't really know.” Lance replied.

“Ok..I'll go get started. You just see if you can find anything like a heating pad.” Hunk said, quickly stepping out of the room.  
* * *  
Lance quickly got dressed and headed to Pidge. Maybe she could help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll get to getting a child soon no worries. Right now we focus on helping Keef out :)
> 
> Liam will have a new sib at some point :) I have a name picked out but I'm unsure of an age.


	18. Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally prepare to go down to go to Zun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the while without an update. I've been and still am very bad mentally.
> 
> Honestly I feel bad about my writing ability but I hope this chapter is ok and there's no errors
> 
> The boys finally go to Zun~ 
> 
> I swear Keith and Lance are my favourites

“...So do you have any heating pads or anything?” Lance asked Pidge.

“Unfortunately no. I have a lot of those reusable hand warmers though.”

“...Ok I'm not gonna ask why...But can I borrow some? For Keith.”

“Why?” Pidge looked confused.

“If his heat is similar to cats then maybe heat will help relax him or something...I don't know. I'm desperate to help him out.” 

Pidge rolled her eyes and rummaged through her cluttered room, tossing Lance a few hand warmers. 

“You really should tidy up in here.” he muttered.

“I have a system. I know where everything is. Tidying up would ruin that.” she replied making him roll his eyes.

“I'll leave you in your cave then goblin.” Lance muttered with a smirk. “I'll tell you if these little babies work ok?” he stuffed them in one of his jacket pockets and waved as he left the room.  
* * *  
Lance made his way to the kitchen, finding Hunk there and Keith sat on the worktop.

Lance smiled brightly and waved at the pair.

“How's the goods coming on big guy?” Lance asked.

“Pretty good. Keith's just keeping me company….And trying to find out what I'm making.” 

Keith shrugged and looked at Lance, a blush dusting his face as he did.

“I'm hungry.” the teenager replied. Did he just lick his lips while staring at Lance? 

“O-Oh...Um heads up space cat.” Lance threw the hand warmers at him, surprised when Keith grabbed them without flinching.

“These are snacks?” Keith asked looking confused.

“No!” Hunk and Lance yelled in unison. “Don't eat them.”

“They're hand warmers. Don't stick them near your dick cause they're not mine. They're Pidge’s. You just snap the thing and they warm up and they're reusable.” Lance smiled. “Me and Hunk thought maybe they'd help with your heat. Just borrow my jacket and rest them against your stomach maybe.”

“I'm not gonna stick them near my dick.” the Galran teen grumbled. 

Lance smirked and headed over to him. 

“How you feeling today space cat?”

“How do you think?” Keith muttered. “Don't stand too close. I'm resisting so much here.” 

His thighs was trembling and his lips was raw and sore from being chewed at. His lips looked painful and honestly Keith looked awful in general which hurt Lance.

Lance hugged him tight, kissing his face.

“You look awful Kei…” he muttered, eyes full of worry.  
* * *  
The trip down to Zun was extremely difficult for Keith.

He'd borrowed Lance's jacket and snapped the hand warmers off the instant he got too close for his heat to handle. 

Lance had been worried the whole time, checking up on him and eventually once they landed on the planet, bringing Keith over what Hunk had been baking.

“Biscuits?” Keith glanced at the clear packages Lance had had handed him. There was a lot. Why was he just having them.

“They're just for you. Maybe it'll distract you from your heat.”

Keith didn't wait as he tore open the packaging on one of them. He needed this.  
* * *  
He felt disgusted with himself as he munched on the biscuits. Two parcels and he'd already devoured one and was quickly going through the next one.

Did this planet make him feel heavier or was it just due to the fact that he had just ate in record time and hadn't stopped yet.

Lance glanced over nervously and bit his lip.

“Maybe you should slow down. You're gonna feel sick if you don't.” 

Keith paused and looked at him, reluctantly saving the rest for later.

“...Just nervous.” he muttered. It was just those two. The others was on the ship still and Coran was looking after Liam.

“...How was he over this? Liam?” Keith asked, wincing as his stomach loudly whined. It embarrassed him a little.

“See? That's your warning to chill with the snacks for a bit.” Lance muttered with a smile, going quiet for a moment before speaking again. “He's super excited about it. He doesn't know if it's a boy or a girl.”

Keith smiled weakly.

“We'll decide when we're there.”  
* * *  
They didn't.

The gender was decided by a coin toss. Lance being heads and Keith tails.

“Tails. So girl.” Keith muttered, pressing some buttons on the machine before stepping inside. Lance followed and bit his lip.

“You sure you're ok for this?”

“...I'll manage.”

The moment the machine shut, Keith knew he was doomed. 

He breathed through his nose harshly, Lance looking over.

“Talk to me.” Lance said looking concerned.

“I'm resisting you so much now. It's fucking difficult.” Keith hissed and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Ok...Ok...Try this until it's over ok. Count backwards with me.” Lance replied, grabbing his hand. “It's a distraction.” Lance took a deep breath before starting.

“100.”

“99.” Keith joined in with him.

“98.” Almost all the machine’s lights dimmed.

“97.” A bright light came from the ceiling began move down to scan them.

“96.” Keith felt it shine against his eyelids, making him open one and look in the opposite direction. He saw the veins in his eyelids.

“95.” Lance gave his hand a squeeze and he realised how sweaty his own hand was.

“94.” Keith felt his body temperature rise.

“93.” He felt a pulsing in his body and tried to focus on the hand warmers in the borrowed jacket warming his stomach.

“92.” The machine started beeping which almost made him jump.

“91.” Heat was getting harder to ignore and his thighs began trembling. He opened his eyes and glanced at Lance.

“90.” Keith let out a whine and felt embarrassed for doing so.

“89.” His hormones was going nuts again. He felt Lance give his hand a squeeze and heard him say something but he struggled to process it all.

“88.” Keith collapsed to his knees, panting heavily which made Lance scream. The counting stopped and the machine did too.

“Shit! Keith!” Lance kneeled down to his level and rested his hands against Keith's shoulders. “Talk to me. Tell me how you're feeling baby.”

“Sorry...I'm...Fine...I just…It just...Got too much.” Keith panted and looked up at Lance. Lance noticed his face was flushed red. “Just...Give me...A second.”

“I should of got some juice for you before we left.” Lance muttered, slowly standing.

“You didn't know...This would happen.” Keith replied and slowly pushed himself up. He wobbled a little and Lance grabbed his arm.

“Take it easy. You're not yourself.” Lance sighed and kissed his head.

Keith was about to reply when he heard crying nearby. He rushed out making Lance panic and chase after him.

“Where the quiznak are you going?!”

Keith didn't answer, rushing into a machine not too far from theirs and freezing. So this was where the kids was sent to.

“Keith what the-” Lance stopped, watching Keith bend down and pick the crying bundle up. “...Keith…”

He'd either pressed the wrong button at some point or forgot to change the age.

Keith was quiet as he held their daughter close.

“W-We can't…” Lance said. “Keith...We can't handle a baby in a war.”

“...I know! But we can handle a five year old how much different will she be?!”

“A quiznaking lot Keith!” Lance panicked and paced around. “We need diapers...And baby clothes and supplies...Toys…”

“We can get it.” Keith replied purring at the baby. He was panicking too but it was already done now. And honestly he didn't regret it. “Besides I love her already. I'm not leaving her.”

“Keith…” Lance teared up and headed over. “I'm not saying leave her. I'm just saying how will we manage?” he looked at the baby and cried. “God she's beautiful...I love her too.”

She was a perfect mix of them both. At the moment she had thick black baby hair and blue eyes. But she was young so maybe her eyes would change.

Keith carefully stepped out of the machine with her, soothing her as he held her against his chest. He rubbed her back and looked at Lance.

“Luna.”

“Hmm?”

“Her name.” Keith added. “Yeah or no?”

Lance smiled and nodded.

“Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome baby Luna. I hope you guys love her as much as Keith and Lance do.
> 
> So far they're lowkey panicking cause they have a lot of baby supplies to get


End file.
